una vida en Idaho
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Kate y Humphrey fueron llevados a Idaho, pero en vez de volver decidieron quedarse y hacer sus vidas allí, pero no a todos les parecerá y alguien tratara de separarlos, ¿podrán estar juntos al final?
1. la llegada

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Esta es una nueva historio, ChaosFox60 fue el que me inspiro y me dio ideas para escribir esta historia, espero que la disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: Cuando me desperté me sentía muy mareada, "donde estoy" me pregunte cuando mire a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en una caja de metal, trate de recordar como llegue aquí, pero lo último que recuerdo que estaba con Humphrey, cuando de repente sentí que algo me picho el trasero, en ese momento pensé preocupada, "Humphrey", cuando iba a llamarlo oí un leve gemido al lado mío, "Humphrey eres tú" pregunte

Humphrey: cuando me desperté sentía que mi cabeza me daba vueltas, pero de repente escuche a alguien llamándome, de inmediato reconocí la voz, "Kate donde estamos" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "no lo sé" le dije

Humphrey: "tal vez estamos muertos" dije pesimistamente, cuando de repente las cajas se movieron fuertemente haciéndonos que nos golpeáramos, "no, no estamos muertos" le dije al sentir el dolor del golpe, luego mire a mi alrededor, y note un pequeño charco de agua, "bueno al menos nos dejaron agua" dije tratando de mostrar lo mejor de esta situación

Kate: "tienes agua" le pregunte al notar que yo no tenía, "espera porque me importa eso" me pregunte

Humphrey: "no esto no era agua" le dije mientras escupía el horrible líquido, de repente sentí que Kate estaba empujando la jaula, "Kate que estás haciendo" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "trato de salir" le dije

Humphrey: me preocupe de que se hiciera daño y le dije optimistamente, "wau, cálmate tal vez nos llevaran a donde haya más comida"

Kate: "o tal vez somos la comida" le dije para que no tomara nuestra situación tan a la ligera

Humphrey: al no contemplar esa posibilidad le dije, "oh, tienes razón, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea" y ambos seguimos empezamos a empujar las jaulas con mucha fuerza, después de varios minutos sentí que nos detuvimos, luego sentí que la jaula se empezaba a mover

"está bien libérenlos" dijo uno de los guardabosques

Humphrey: tan pronto se abrieron las jaulas ambos salimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos para ponernos a salvo

"mire como corren" dijo otro de los guardabosques

Kate: corrí hasta que ya había logrado cierta distancia de los humanos, me detuve y espere a que Humphrey se pusiera al día, lo cual no tardo mucho, "es más rápido de lo que pensé" pensé sorprendida

Humphrey: cuando la alcance la pregunte preocupado, "Kate estas bien"

Kate: "si no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo, al ver lo mucho que se preocupa por mí, yo sabía que Humphrey tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia mí, y no puedo negar que yo también tengo algunos hacia él, "porque pienso eso, tengo que casarme con Garth" pensé sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos

Humphrey: "no estamos en Jasper" le dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor

Kate: mire a mi alrededor, y tenía razón esto no se parecía nada a Jasper, el paisaje era muy diferente, pero eres un lindo lugar, "tienes razón, pero debemos buscar a alguien que nos pueda decir donde estamos" le dije apurada

Humphrey: en lo personal no quería regresar, pero para mí es primero la felicidad de Kate, "está bien vamos" le dije asintiendo

Kate: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar, pero después de un varias horas me estaba empezando a desesperar solo encontramos algunas aves ardillas y puercoespines, pero antes de poder preguntarles salían huyendo con temor

Humphrey: "se está haciendo tarde, debemos buscar donde pasar la noche" le dije mientras veía al cielo que se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado

Kate: estaba apurada en volver, pero si se estaba oscureciendo suspire y le dije, "tienes razón"

Humphrey: ambos empezamos a buscar una cueva, después de unos diez minutos de búsqueda vi una cueva de buen tamaño no muy alto en una pequeña montaña, "vamos a investigar esa de allá" le dije

Kate: asentí y empecé a seguirlo, cuando llegamos allí, vi que era una cueva de buen tamaño, con un pequeño estanque en el fondo, cuando investigamos en su interior vimos que nadie vivía aquí, "aquí podremos descansar esta noche" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y me acomode para descansar un poco, porque pasamos todo el día caminando

Kate: "ahora debemos conseguir un poco de comida, pero nunca había casado sola y menos con tan poca luz, además quien sabe que pueda haber allá afuera, podría estar llena de depredadores, pero también necesitamos el alimento más si queremos ir a Jasper" me empecé a cuestionar olvidándome que Humphrey estaba a mi lado

Humphrey: vi que Kate estaba bastante preocupada e indecisa, suspire, "esta situación sí que le está afectando" pensé, en ese momento me levante y Salí de la cueva

Kate: vi como Humphrey salió en silencio de la cueva, "me pregunto a donde ira" me pregunte, después de varios minutos oí unos pasos que se acercaban, poco después vi a Humphrey entrando con un ciervo muerto, "como hiciste eso" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "bueno no creerías que me conformaba con esa basura que siempre nos dejan los alphas" le dije mientras dejaba el ciervo en el medio de la cueva

Kate: lo mire sorprendida es un lado que nunca había visto de él, me acerque y empecé a comer a su lado

Humphrey: cuando terminamos ambos nos disponíamos a dormir, pero note que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con una mirada preocupada, "Estas bien" le pregunte preocupado

Kate: estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que le dije, "estoy preocupada porque tengo un matrimonio a conveniencia con Garth", pero casi de inmediato me di cuenta de lo que hice, "porque le dije" pensé preocupada no quería lastimarlo así, lo mire para pedirle disculpas, pero todo lo que vi fue una mirada en blanco

Humphrey: no podía creer lo que me había dicho, pero debía saber toda la historia, "cuéntame todo" le pedí

Kate: asentí y le empecé a contar con mucho detalle como escuche a mi padre y Tony hablaban sobre el matrimonio arreglado con Garth para unir a las manadas y como Tony amenazo con guerra si no lo hacía, también le explique que esa era la razón por la que estaba con Garth en el aullido a la luna, note que Humphrey se sentó durante toda la explicación en silencio, "así no es el" pensé preocupada, de repente él se levantó y empezó a caminar, me pare y lo seguí hasta la entrada donde lo oí susurrar

Humphrey: camine hasta la entrada y me dije a mi mismo, "no acepto ese matrimonio arreglado, no voy a dejar que un Alpha al azar me quite lo que más me importa, no de nuevo"

Kate: le iba a preguntar lo que quería decir, cuando de repente me inmovilizo en el suelo, intente luchar pero me detuve cuando bajo la cabeza y me dijo algo al oído, que nunca pensé que escucharía

Humphrey: "y si es necesario peleare contra cualquier Alpha por ti, porque te amo más que nada" le dije decidido y con sinceridad, luego volví a mirarla

Kate: sabía que lo decía desde el corazón, "también te amo, pero que pasa con las manadas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que ellos arreglen sus problemas, no nos debería preocuparnos, solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, juntos nada nos puede detener" le dije seriamente al inicio, pero con confianza al final

Kate: sonreí sabia tenía razón, "porque debería preocuparme, lo único que querían es unirse acosta de mi felicidad" pensé lo mire por un momento y no pude resistirme más y le di un beso

Humphrey: me sorprendió un poco pero con mucho gusto acepte el beso, sentía como su lengua quería entrar en mi boca, y con gusto el deje entrar, nuestras leguas se empezaron a acariciar

Kate: cuando rompimos el increíble beso sentí una sensación húmeda en mi zona privada sonreí pícaramente "hazme tuya" le dije sensualmente

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a besarla apasionadamente

Kate: mientras nos besábamos sentí algo suave acariciando mi condición de mujer, cuando mire de reojo note que era la cola de Humphrey, sonreí y deje que continuara

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso me dirigí a su condición de mujer, mire a Kate y vi que ella hizo un gesto de aprobación, sonreí y empecé a darles largas y lentas lamidas a sus condición de mujer

Kate: cuando sentí su lengua acariciando mi condición de mujer me estremecí del placer, y empecé a soltar leves gemidos

Humphrey: decidí explorar un poco y adentré mi lengua en su condición de mujer, solo provocando que sus gemidos crecieran, sonreí y empecé a subir lentamente, cada vez aumentando la velocidad

Kate: después de un rato recibiendo placer de Humphrey, sentí que mi clímax se acercaba, pero estaba tan perdida en el placer que no pude avisarle

Humphrey: sin previo aviso sentí sus jugos siendo expulsados hacia mi cara, rápidamente los lamí hasta que su condición de mujer estaba limpia, "guau Kate sabes tan dulce" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí "aun no has terminado conmigo" le dije seductivamente, mientras me levantaba y me ponía en posición, "ahora ven mi valiente omega" le deje sensualmente

Humphrey: "voy mi sensual Alpha" le dije sonriendo, me monte sobre ella y alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer

Kate: cuando sentí su miembro entrando en mí solté un gemido de placer

Humphrey: "se siente increíble" pensé, luego empecé a entrar y salir de ella lentamente aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, hasta que sentí que choque con una barrera, empuje con fuerza hasta que la rompí

Kate: solté un gemido de dolor, pero sabía lo que significaba, mi virginidad había sido tomada, pero no podía estar más feliz de que aquel que me la quito fuese Humphrey

Humphrey: me detuve cuando escuche el gemido de dolor de Kate, espere un momento y le pregunte, "quieres continuar o nos detenemos"

Kate: es una de las cosas que amaba de él, siempre se preocupaba por mi bienestar, "puedes continuar mi amor" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: sonreí y asentí, volví a entrar y salir de ella

Kate: poco a poco el dolor se iba remplazando con placer, "más rápido" le pedí entre gemidos

Humphrey: asentí y felizmente complací su petición

Kate: después de varios minutos sentía que me estaba acercando a mi clímax, "Humphrey estoy a punto de", no alcance a terminar de advertirle cuando libere mis fluidos sexuales

Humphrey: sentí como su duces jugos golpearon contra mi miembro, no pude contener mi clímax mucho más, y poco después lo libere en su interior, justo después ambos caímos al suelo exhaustos, pero tuve cuidado de caer de lado para no lastimarla, "fue increíble" le dije entre jadeos

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, la mejor experiencia de mi vida, muchas gracias Humphrey" le dije cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi cabeza

Humphrey: "supongo que esto significa que nos quedaremos" le pregunte sonriendo

Kate: "tal vez una o dos temporadas" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente, "que descanses mi amor"

Kate: "que duermas bien mi amor" le dije amorosamente, le di un rápido beso y me quede dormida aun sintiendo como su semilla llenaba mi vientre

Humphrey: vi cómo se quedó dormida, y sonreí acomode mi cabeza al lado de la suya y me quede profundamente dormido con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara

**¿Qué estará pasando en Jasper mientras tanto?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	2. el secreto

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: me desperté cuando un rayo de sol golpeo contra mis cara, parpadee un par de veces para ajustarme a la luz, sentí algo muy suave y cálido al lado mío, cuando mire vi que era Humphrey aun profundamente dormido, de inmediato recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior y sonreí, "creo que viviremos aquí un buen rato" me dije a mi misma con alegría, "supongo que debería enseñarle algunas técnicas de Alpha a Humphrey, solo por si acaso" pensé, note que seguíamos atados, lo cual no me importaba, es más disfrutaba la sensación de estar conectados, poco después vi que Humphrey empezaba a despertar, "buenos días amor" le dije amorosamente mientras le mordisqueaba las orejas

Humphrey: me reí por la sensación, "buenos días hermosa" le dije cariñosamente mientras le devolvía el gesto, nos quedamos un buen rato acariciándonos

Kate: después de un rato, le sugerí, "creo que deberíamos levantarnos"

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije, con cuidado Salí de ella y me senté a su lado

Kate: "quieres ir a dar un paseo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije asintiendo

Kate: lo que tenía planeado era llevar a Humphrey al valle, y una vez allí decirle que le iba a enseñarle algunas técnicas de defensa ya que parece saber cómo cazar

Humphrey: cuando llegamos al valle cercano le pregunte, "y cuál es el verdadero motivo para venir aquí" le pregunte

Kate: "porque crees que hay un motivo" le pregunte un poco sorprendida

Humphrey: "te conozco, eres de las que planea dos pasos por delante de los demás" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí no sabía que me conocía tan bien, "bueno la verdadera razón es que pensé que ya que vamos a vivir aquí un buen rato sería bueno enseñarte algunas técnicas de defensa y ataque" le explique

Humphrey: "es una buena idea, que tal si hacemos una pequeña práctica, para que evalúes mi nivel" le sugerí

Kate: "era justo lo que te iba a sugerir" le dije, mientras caminaba hacia él, "y no te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "de eso estoy seguro" le dije sonriendo

Kate: asentí e inicie con algo fácil, le lance un ataque directo a la cara con toda mi velocidad, pero el atrapo mi pata y en un parpadeo ya estaba debajo de él, "nada mal para un omega" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: sonreí y la ayude a pararla, "también es un poco de como pelear" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "eso es bueno, pero ahora haré algo mucho más avanzado" le dije

Humphrey: "estoy listo, cuando lo estés" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

Kate: me puse en posición de ataque, pero lo que me sorprendía es que su posición era perfecta, simplemente no podía ver algún punto débil en ella para atacar, después de unos segundos decidí a abalanzarme sobre el

Humphrey: cuando estuvo justo encima de mí, use su propio peso e impulso para desviarla con facilidad

Kate: estaba sorprendida solo he visto un lobo hacer eso y fue un maestro muy experimentado de la escuela Alpha, me levante rápidamente y corrí contra él, pero en un parpadeo ya estaba debajo de él otra vez, "no eres un omega común verdad" le dije

Humphrey: le di un rápido beso y le dije, "te digo mi secreto"

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Winston: estábamos buscando a Kate por todas partes, tenía a todos buscándola alphas y omegas, "espero que aparezca" le dije a Eve preocupado, no solo estaba preocupado por Kate sino también por la manada si no aparece pronto remos a la guerra con el Este

Eve: "solo espero que este bien" les dije

Lilly: "sé que está bien, ella es una gran Alpha" les dije tratando de animar

Eve: "gracias cariño" le dije

Garth: estaba allí porque quería ayudar y me daba una buena excusa para estar con Lilly, "de todas maneras desapareció de forma mu misteriosa" les dije

Winston: "pero estoy seguro que ella no se escapó, ella no es así" les dije, en ese momento vi que llego Hutch y Candu, "que encontraron" les pregunte

Hutch: "encontramos estos" les dije mientras le mostrábamos un par de dardos tranquilizantes, "uno de ellos tienen el aroma de Kate" le informe

Winston: "los humanos se la llevaron" gruñí

Lilly: "y el otro tiene algún aroma" le pregunte por si pudiera haber otro lobo capturado

Candu: "de hecho si, el otro tiene al aroma de Humphrey" le dije

Eve: "al menos estará a salvo" dije aliviada ya que conocía el secreto de Humphrey

Lilly: "que quieres decir mamá" le pregunte confundida, "sé que Humphrey es un buen lobo, pero es solo un omega" le dije

Winston: suspire, "creo que debería contarles" pensé, "bueno Humphrey no es un omega común, hay un secreto hacer de él que solo conocemos Eve y yo" les dije

Lilly: "que secreto" le pregunte muy interesada

Winston: suspire sabía que no era fácil de contar, pero debía decirles, "Humphrey no es un omega porque él quiso, yo lo obligue a ser uno"

Garth: "lo obligo" le pregunte confundido

Winston: suspire y "si lo obligue, pero él tiene las habilidades de un Alpha elite" les explique

Garth: "ese coyote" le dije a punto de reírme

Eve: "esto en serio" le dije con firmeza

Garth: trague saliva y le dije nervioso, "lo siento"

Winston: "como decía Humphrey tiene las habilidades de un Alpha elite, y esto se debe a que sus padres eran alphas elite, los mejores que ha habido, cuando Humphrey cumplió los seis meses ellos empezaron a entrenarlo, cuando la mayoría de los cachorros estaban decidiendo que rango querían tener, Humphrey ya tenía las habilidades de u Alpha plenamente capacitado, varias semanas antes de la escuela de Alpha sus padres fallecieron durante un misión en la cual tenían como objetivo matar al líder del norte que estaba planeando una invasión contra nosotros, Humphrey se molestó y enojo tanto que se fue ha esa manada y completo la misión de sus padres y mato a los líderes y a la mitad de alphas de esa manada, pero cuando volvió estaba gravemente herido, claro que se recuperó al poco tiempo, también me entere que durante el invierno el completo su entrenamiento de Alpha elite en los capos del norte" les explique

Candu: ambos nos habíamos quedado porque teníamos curiosidad de lo que hablaba Winston, "pero señor si tiene las habilidades de un Alpha elite porque lo obligo a ser un omega" le pregunte confundido

Winston: "la razón es porque sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia Kate y también sabía que Kate tenia sentimientos hacia él, no podía arriesgar la unión de la manadas por eso lo obligue a ser un omega así Kate tendría que olvidarse de él" les explique

Lilly: "papá eso es horrible, no solo le negaste la vida que Humphrey merecía, sino también que le negaste la posibilidad de amor a ambos" le dije con tristeza y decepcionada

Winston: "eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero era lo mejor para las manadas" le dije

Hutch: "con todo respecto señor, pero estoy de acuerdo con Lilly, eso no creo haya sido correcto" le dije respetuosamente

Winston: "ustedes no entienden" les dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, "ahora vayan a averiguar a donde los llevaron los humanos" les ordene

Candu: "si señor" le dije luego ambos nos retiramos

Eve: en lo personal estaba de acuerdo con Lilly, para mí la felicidad de mis hijas es lo más importante, y si ella se decide quedar con Humphrey me parece bien, sé que la tratara con respecto y amor

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "eres un Alpha elite" grite sorprendida

Humphrey: "técnicamente un omega con entrenamiento de Alpha elite, tu papá nunca me quiso dar el rango de Alpha elite, y jamás supe porque" le dije la última parte con tristeza

Kate: "eso es muy raro, seguramente serias de mucha ayuda con la manada, y habríamos podido estar juntos sin problemas" le dije extrañada

Humphrey: "de pronto tu papá no quería que estuviéramos juntos" le sugerí

Kate: "pero porque" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo sé, es solo una teoría, nunca sabré la verdad" le dije

Kate: "lo importante es que podemos estar aquí sin problemas, nos podemos defender, sin problemas y además eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar de una familia" le dije con sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia el

Humphrey: "nada me haría más feliz" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y ambos compartimos un apasionado beso

Desconocido para la feliz pareja es que una pequeña ave los estaba viendo, después de que vio a la feliz pareja expresar su amor, se dirigió directo al parque Jasper

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el apasionado beso le dije, "creo que sería mejor saber en qué lugar estamos" le dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: ambos empezamos a caminar hasta que vimos un pato y un ganso jugando un extraño juego

Kate: "vamos a preguntarles cariño" le dije

Humphrey: "si no nos los comemos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si" le dije asintiendo, ambos empezamos a caminar hacia ellos, cuando el pato nos vio salió volando, pero el ganso nos había visto

Marcel: "Pady que haces" le pregunte confundido cuando lo vi volando, de repente note dos sombras cuando voltee vi a dos lobos, rápidamente intente salir volando

Humphrey: "no esta vez" dije mientras saltaba sobre él y lo inmovilizaba en el suelo, "solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas" le dije amablemente

Marcel: "está bien cual seria" les pregunte

Kate: "donde estamos" le pregunte mientras caminaba al lado de Humphrey

Marcel: "déjenme parar y les mostrare" les dije

Humphrey: accedí, pero lo estaba vigilando por si quería escaparse

Marcel: "Pady baja y conoce a nuestros amigos" le dije

Pady: "voy" le dije mientras aterrizaba a su lado

Marcel: "síganos me tengo que lavar" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y lo seguimos, hasta que llegamos a un lado de una cabaña de madera

Marcel: "bueno están en Idaho" les dije mientras me lavaba

Humphrey: "idahooo" le dije confundido

Pady: "si en Idaho, en el parque nacional de Sawtooth" les dije

Kate: "que hacemos en Idaho" les pregunte confundida

Pady: "bueno han sido traídos para repoblar" les dije compartiendo una pequeña riza con Marcel

Humphrey: Kate y yo compartimos una pequeña sonrisa, "que te parece, llenamos este parque algunas bolitas de pelo" le pregunte sonriendo

Kate: sonreí, "me gustaría mucho" le dije mentiras me acariciaba con el

Marcel: "entonces ustedes son una pareja" les dije

Kate: "si lo somos" le dije sonriendo

Pady: "pues este es un maravilloso lugar para tener a una familia, es un lugar muy seguro, solo hay unos cuantos osos en las cima de montañas de allá lejos, nunca vienen por estas zonas, además aquí no hay cazadores, por lo que no deberían preocuparse por ellos" les dije

Marcel: "también son el depredador dominantes por estas zonas, así que no hay mucha competencia por comida para ustedes" les dije

Kate: "parece que podemos establecernos muy bien aquí" le dije a Humphrey alegremente

Humphrey: "es cierto, lo que tenemos que hacer es marcar nuestro territorio y cazar algo para desayunar" le dije

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije asintiendo, "muchas gracias a los dos" les dije

Marcel: "un placer, los dos me agradan y no me comieron" les dije alegre

Pady: "si necesitan algo por lo general estamos jugando Golf en el valle saliendo del bosque" les dije

Humphrey: "lo tendremos en cuenta chicos, nos vemos luego" les dije mientras me iba con Kate

Kate: "y que quieres hacer primero" le pregunte

Humphrey: "podemos ir a cazar ya está haciendo hambre" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "me parece bien, quiero ver como un Alpha elite caza" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí, y le dije, "creo que quieres decir omega con entrenamiento de Alpha elite"

Kate: me reí y le dije cariñosamente, "lo que digas mi guapo omega"

**¿Quién será esa ave que reconoció a Humphrey y Kate?, ¿Por qué se dirigirá a Jasper?, ¿Qué hará Winston para unir a las manadas si Kate no vuelve?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	3. la reaccion

**Una vida en Idaho **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: Humphrey y yo estábamos sentados bajo un árbol disfrutando de nuestro desayuno, "y que te parece la idea de formar una manada" le pregunte

Humphrey: "una manada, crees que podemos con una" le pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto, me eduque toda la vida para dirigir una y además estoy seguro que serias un gran líder" le dije con seguridad

Humphrey: "en serio lo crees" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "por supuesto, te he visto con los omegas, ellos te ven y te siguen como un líder" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo había pensado, solo he dejado que mi lado Alpha me guiara" le explique

Kate: "entonces que dices, una familia y una manada" le dije

Humphrey: "me parece muy bien" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "muy bien" le dije emocionada, "será como las demás manadas, con excepción de la ley de alphas y omegas, también habrán los cuatro rangos" les dije

Humphrey: "cuatro rangos" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "si ya sabes, omega, beta, Alpha y Alpha elite" le explique

Humphrey: "solo lo digo, porque se te olvidaron dos, gamma y delta" le explique

Kate: "gamma y delta, jamás he escuchados de ellos" le dije confundida

Humphrey: "es porque su existencia es un secreto, solo los líderes de manada saben" le explique

Kate: "y tu como sabes" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "en mi familia ha habido algunos gamma y un delta, mis padres siempre soñaron que yo alcanzara ese rango, pero eso fue imposible, porque Winston me negó ser Alpha así que los demás eran imposibles, siempre siento que los decepcione" le explique, el ultimo pedazo con tristeza

Kate: "no lo decepcionaste tu distes lo mejor, te he visto casado y en pelea y ninguna Alpha se compara contigo" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: "no es cierto, tu eres también un gran Alpha, eres la única más rápida que yo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "gracias" le dije alagada, "por cierto como esta es nuestra manada, puedes tener el rango que quieras" le dije

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "no es tan fácil, puedo tener el rango de Alpha elite, pero para ganar el rango de gamma debo tener al menos un año de experiencia como Alpha elite y una vez logrado eso debo vencer a toda una manada" le explique

Kate: "vaya" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "si, mis padres no lograron porque ellos murieron al año de ser alphas elite, la expectativa de vida de un Alpha elite es muy corta, debido a las peligrosas misiones a los que envían" le explique

Kate: asentí, "prométeme que nunca iras a ninguna misión, no quiero perderte" le pedí

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, te lo prometo, nunca dejare tu lado" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: sonreí y le di un gran beso lleno de amor, que duro varios minutos, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: nos quedamos abrazados un par de horas, hasta que recordé que aun teníamos que hacer varias cosas, suspire y le dije, "creo que debemos empezar a marcar nuestras fronteras"

Humphrey "tienes razón, pero estaba disfrutando mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "yo también, pero tendremos un montón de tiempo cuando terminemos" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: sonríe y le dije, "en ese caso démonos prisa"

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "vamos"

Un par de horas después en Jasper

Lilly: todos estábamos en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, hasta ahora los intentos de localizar a Kate han sido infructuosos y Tony es demasiado terco para buscar otra forma de unir a las manadas, dijo que si no aparecía en el próximo mes habrá guerra, estábamos pensando que hacer, cuando de repente note a un pajarito azul que se acercaba, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pude reconocerlo, "es Frank" dije emocionada

Garth: "habla del pájaro" les pregunte confundido

Eve: "es un pajarito que es amigo de ella y de Humphrey" le explique

El ave se acercó a Lilly e intento decirle lo que había visto

Lilly: "más lento, respira cálmate y dime que pasa" le dije

Garth: "puedes hablar con ellos" le pregunte confundido

Lilly: "si, Humphrey me enseño hace un tiempo" le dije, luego puse atención a lo que me decía, "vistes a Humphrey" le dije sorprendida y emocionada

Winston: me interese mucho cuando dijo eso, "que sabe de Humphrey" le pregunte

Lilly: hice una seña para que guardara silencio y seguí escuchándolo, "dice que lo vio con una loba de pelaje dorado" les dije

Eve: "Kate está bien" le pregunte

Lilly: hice de nuevo la seña para que me dejaran escuchar, "dice que los vio bien, y que están en un lugar llamado Idaho, en el parque nacional de Sawtooth" les dije, luego me conto algo que no esperaba

Winston: "que más te dijo" le pregunte al ver que el pajarito le estaba diciendo más cosas

Lilly: "huy como lo digo" me dije a mi misma, luego note que todos me miraban con impaciencia, "bueno, parece que no tienen intenciones de volver a Jasper" les dije nerviosamente

"QUE" dijeron con incredulidad Winston y Eve

Lilly: "si, me dice que estaban diciendo algo de quedarse y luego" me detuve pensando cómo decirlo

Winston: "y" le pregunte impaciente

Lilly: "se besaron" les dije nerviosamente

Eve: estaba feliz por mi hija, pero cuando vi a Winston lo vi bastante molesto

Winston: "ese omega" gruñí, "debemos traerlos, aunque sea por la fuerza, no dejare que mi manada muera porque mi hija se enamoró de un estúpido omega" dije muy molesto, luego me fui a reunir a los alphas

Lilly: cuando estaba fuera del alcance del oído, le dije a mamá, "nuca lo vi tan molesto"

Eve: "yo tampoco cariño, pero creo que está cometiendo un terrible error" le dije

Lilly: "lo sé, si hace haría muy infelices a Kate y Humphrey, y tengo miedo de lo que haga con Humphrey" le dije

Eve: "lo sé, quiero ambas sean felices, y sé que Kate debe estar muy feliz con Humphrey a su lado, hablare con él, pero abecés es demasiado terco" le dije

Lilly: "Frank, puedes decirle a Humphrey que mi papá descubrió donde están, y que va a obligarlos a volver y obligara a Kate a casarse con Garth" le pedí

El pajarito asintió y se fue volando

Lilly: "eso les dará tiempo" le dije a mamá

Eve: "no sabes cómo es Humphrey, lo más seguro es que quiera hacer frente a los alphas, él es muy protector" le dije

Winston: reuní a una grupo de quince alphas, incluidos Hutch y Candu, "quiero que vayan a Idaho al parque nacional de Sawtooth, y traigan a Kate y Humphrey, aunque sea a la fuerza, pero tengan cuidado de no lastimar a Kate" les dije seriamente

Hutch: "que hay de Humphrey" le pregunte

Winston: "usen fuerza letal con el si es necesario" les dije fríamente

Todos asintieron con excepción de Hutch y Candu que compartieron una mirada nerviosa

Winston: "pueden llegar rápidamente en el tren que pasa a las afuera del territorio" les dije

Todos asintieron y se fueron

Candu: "no podemos hacer eso, está mal" le susurre a Hutch

Hutch: "lo sé, pero tengo un plan, solo actúa natural, cuando llegue el momento te diré que hacer" le dije susurrando

Candu: asentí, "esta bien, confió en ti" le dije

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: habíamos terminado de marcar nuestras fronteras y estábamos descansando en nuestra cueva, nos estábamos acariciando, cuando de repente un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, "Kate" le dije

Kate: "si mi amor" le pregunte mientras lo miraba

Humphrey: "aun no nos hemos casado, y me preguntaba si quieres casarte conmigo" le dije

Kate: "por supuesto que me encantaría" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: sonreí, y le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Kate: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente mientras compartíamos un beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le pregunte, "y cuando lo quieres tener la boda"

Kate: "de inmediato" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "me parece bien, pero no aquí, quiero que vayamos a un lugar que sea memorable" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "aww, eso es muy tierno" le dije mientras me acariciaba con él, "tienes algún lugar en mente" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en realidad pensé en preguntarle a Marcel y Pady, si conocen un buen lugar" le dije

Kate: "me parece una buena idea, vamos a buscarlos" le dije impacientemente

Humphrey: asentí y ambos salimos de nuestra cueva en busca de las dos aves, cuando llegamos al valle los vimos jugando ese extraño juego suyo, "hola de nuevo" les dije mientras nos acercábamos

Marcel: "hola" los salude

Pady: "se les ofrece algo" les pregunte

Kate: "en verdad sí, estamos buscando un lugar para un evento muy especial, pero como no conocemos bien la zona nos preguntábamos si conocían alguno" les dije

Marcel: "depende, de que evento estamos hablando" les pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "una boda" les dije mientras me acariciaba con Kate

Pady: "felicidades" les dije alegremente a los dos

Kate: "gracias" le dije alegre

Marcel: "creo que si hay un lugar perfecto para una boda" les dije

Pady "se refiere al capo de flores cerca de la cascada" le pregunte

Marcel: "exactamente" le dije asintiendo

Pady: "es una gran lugar, seguro lo adoraran" les dije

Humphrey: "genial, no lo pueden mostrar" les pregunte

Pady: "por supuesto, sígannos" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y empezamos a seguirlos, caminos por varios minutos, hasta que llegamos a una cascada, que a un lado tenía un gran campo de flores, tanto Humphrey como yo nos quedamos sin aliento cuando lo vimos, "es perfecto" dije alegremente

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije alegremente, Kate y yo caminamos hasta el campo de flores, me puse enfrente de ella y le pregunte, "quieres comenzar"

Kate: "comencemos juntos" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: asentí y ambos empezamos con el ritual, primero aceptamos olores

Kate: cuando terminamos de aceptar olores, le mordisquee la oreja con mucho cariño, luego era turno de Humphrey, disfrute mucho la sensación, lo hacía con mucho afecto, cuando termino, ambos compartimos una mirada, antes de cerrar los ojos luego nos acercarnos

Humphrey: cuando sentí que nuestras narices se tocaron, sentí que una gran felicidad me invadió, estaba casado con la chica que más amo en el mundo, abrí los ojos y ambos compartimos una gran y apasionado beso

Kate: cuando nos separamos, le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, en ese momento escuchamos algunos aplausos, cuando miramos alrededor vimos que eran Marcel y Pady, con algunos otros animales que se habían reunido, ambos sonreímos y le agradecimos a todos

Kate: "y espera que esta noche te tengo algo muy especial" le dije seductoramente al oído

Humphrey: una enorme sonrisa creció en mi cara y le dije emocionado, "no puedo esperar"

Kate: me reí entre dientes, en ese momento Marcel y Pady se acercaron a nosotros

Marcel: "felicidades a los dos" les dije

Pady: "si muchas felicidades" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "muchas gracias chicos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: en ese momento vi un pequeño pajarito volando hacia nosotros, "se me hace familiar esa ave" pensé

Humphrey: note que Kate estaba viendo algo, cuando mire en la misma dirección vi un pajarito azul, pero casi de inmediato lo reconocí, "hola Frank" le dije alegre

Kate: "Frank" dije confundida

Humphrey: "el es un pajarito amigo mío y de Lilly" le explique

Kate: asentí en comprensión

Humphrey: vi cómo se sentó enfrente de nosotros, y empezó a hablarnos, "dice que acaba de venir de Jasper" le dije a Kate

Kate: "como están todos" le pregunte, porque estaba preocupada sobre todo con mi hermanita

Humphrey: "dice que están bien, que acaba de hablar con Lilly hace poco" le dije

Kate: solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que mi hermanita estaba bien

Humphrey: en ese momento me empezó a contar algo que me preocupo y me enfado, "esto no es bueno" dije preocupado pero molesto

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "dice que tu papá se enteró de que estábamos aquí, y que no teníamos intenciones de volver, por lo cual se molestó mucho y envió lobos para llevarnos a Jasper a la fuerza" le explique

Kate: "que el hizo que" dije molesta, "como es que se enteró" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Frank les dijo, pero lo hacía con buenas intenciones, pensó que estábamos en problemas o algo así" le explique, luego me dirigí a Frank, "gracias por avisarnos"

Frank asintió y se volando

Marcel: escuchamos toda la conversación y les dije, "pueden irse en el tren, hay varios buenos lugares al sur de aquí"

Kate: mire a Humphrey con preocupación y le pregunte, "nos vamos"

Humphrey: "no vamos a correr, este es nuestro hogar ahora, y no lo dejare tan fácil, si tu padre quiere arrebatarte de mí, tendrá que pasar sobre mí, no me importa cuántos alphas envié, defenderé lo que más amo, y esa eres tú" le dije decidido

Kate: sonreí al ver todo ese amor hacia mí, "está dispuesto a luchar contra una manada entera por mi" pensé conmovida, "o estarás solo, no dejare que me aparten de ti, luchare a tu lado" le dije decidida

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije cariñosamente, "gracias amor, pero no quiero que te lastimen"

Kate: "no me importa luchare a tu lado, y no hay nada que digas para hacerme cambiar de opinión" le dije decidida

Pady: "también los queremos ayudar" les dije

Humphrey: asentí y les dije con confianza, "entonces tenemos que prepararnos, Winston declaro una guerra que no puede ganar"

**¿Qué tendrán planeado Candu y Hutch?, ¿Kate y Humphrey, podrán hacer frente a los alphas que envió Winston?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Lord . ssv que me sugirió el sistema de rangos **


	4. el enfrentamiento

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: "tienes algún plan" le pregunte

Humphrey: "necesitaría saber cuántos lobos envió" le dije

Marcel: "tal vez podemos ayudar en eso, podemos vigilar las vías del tren, cuando los lobos lleguen les diremos cuántos son y por donde se acercan" les ofrecí

Humphrey: "sería muy útil, gracias" le dije

Pady: ambos asentimos y nos fuimos volando, hacia las vías del tren

Kate: ambos vimos cómo se fueron, "no puedo creer que mi papá mando alphas para obligarnos volver" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "lo sé, porque no puede entender que estamos felices aquí" le dije

Kate: "espero que no sean demasiados, no quiero que me separen de ti" le dije mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: "no me importa cuántos lobos envíen, no dejare que nos separen" le dije con seguridad

Kate: "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "vamos a nuestra cueva a descansar un poco antes de que lleguen esos lobos" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije asintiendo, ambos caminamos hasta nuestra cueva donde nos recostamos uno al lado del otro, Kate se durmió casi de inmediato, pero yo me quede sumido en mis pensamientos, "Winston es consciente de mis habilidades, por lo que no debió escatimar con los alphas que envió" pensé, "solo espero que me subestime" me dije a mi mismo, luego acomode mi cabeza junto a la de Kate y cerré los ojos quedándome profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos

Varias horas después

Hutch: después de un largo viaje vimos un letrero que decía, "bienvenidos al parque nacional de Sawtooth"

"llegamos" dijo uno de los alphas

Sam: es un lobo de pelaje gris oscuro y ojos color verde esmeralda, "muy bien todos bájense y empecemos a localizar a Kate y Humphrey" les ordene, vi como todos asintieron

Candu: mientras buscábamos me acerque a Hutch y le pregunte, "que vamos a hacer, si seguimos las ordenes de Winston, sé que estaremos haciendo mal, pero si las contradecimos, estaremos en muchos problemas"

Hutch: suspire y le dije, "debemos hacer lo correcto, simplemente porque es lo correcto, y si tenemos problemas con Winston y la manada que así sea, además Kate y Humphrey son buenos amigos nuestros, no podemos hacerles esto"

Candu: "tienes razón" le dije asintiendo

Sam: "de que hablan" les pregunte curioso

"de nada" dijeron los dos rápidamente

Sam: me encogí de hombros y seguí buscando

Mientras tanto arriba de ellos dos aves los estaban vigilando

Pady: "debemos ir a avisarles" le dije a Marcel

Marcel: "lo sé, son demasiados para ellos" le dije

Pady: asentí y ambos volamos hasta la cueva de Kate y Humphrey, cuando llegamos, los vimos durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado del otro, "como pueden dormir en un momento así" le pregunte

Marcel: me encogí de hombros y le dije, "no tengo idea, pero es mejor despertarlos"

Pady: asentí ya ambos empezamos a moverlos hasta que despertaron

Humphrey: me respete cuando sentí alguien moviéndome, cuando abrí los ojos vi que eran Marcel y Pady, rápidamente me senté

Kate: cuando me desperté, vi a Humphrey sentado enfrente de Marcel y Pady, me levante y me senté a su lado, "ya llegaron" les pregunte

Marcel: "hace pocos minutos se bajaron del tren" les dije

Humphrey: "cuantos son" les pregunte

Pady: "yo conté quince lobos" les dije

Kate: "quince" dije sorprendida, "puedo con dos máximo tres" le dije preocupada

Humphrey: "yo con diez o doce" le dije pensativo, será duro, pero no es imposible" le dije

Marcel: "que, piensan enfrentarlos" les dije sin poder creerlo

Pady: "deben huir mientras pueden, conocemos muchos lugares" les dije

Humphrey: "no correré, voy a palear y defender lo que amo" les dije con seriedad

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo, nada ganamos huyendo" les dije

Marcel: "son muy valientes, espero que tengan algún plan" les dije

Humphrey: "tal vez si, por donde vienen" les pregunte

Marcel: "justo por esa dirección" les dije mientras salía a mostrarles

Humphrey: mire a donde a punto, "si vienen por allá, necesariamente tienen que pasar por ese bosque" les dije pensativo

Kate: "es un buen lugar para una emboscada" le dije

Humphrey: "si estaba pensando lo mismo" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "mejor nos preparamos" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y ambos salimos de nuestra cueva y caminamos hasta las afuera del bosque, "puede vigilar desde arriba" les pedí

Marcel: "no hay problema" le dije mientras despegaba

Humphrey: cuando los vi despegar me dirigí a Kate, "ten mucho cuidado" le dije preocupado

Kate: "no te preocupes lo tendré, tú también te cuidado" le dije el ultimo pedazo con preocupación

Humphrey: "lo tendré" le dije asintiendo

Kate: sonreí y ambos entramos al bosque

Humphrey: después de pocos minutos caminando vi que Marcel y Pady aterrizaron delante de nosotros

Marcel: "es mejor que se preparen están a unos pocos metros adelante" les dije

Kate: ambos asentimos y les dije, "gracias a los dos, pero es mejor que mantengan su distancia, no queremos que salgan lastimados" les dije

Pady: "está bien, tengan cuidado" les dije antes de que ambos saliéramos volando

Humphrey: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta la frontera de nuestro territorio donde esperamos a que llegaran

Sam: caminamos hasta que por fin vimos a Kate y Humphrey, "qué bueno que los encontramos, les mostraremos el camino de regreso a Jasper" les dije

Kate: "pero no queremos regresar" les dije

Sam: "que" les dije confundido y sorprendido

Humphrey: "que nos queremos quedar aquí, juntos" les dije

Sam: "debes estar bromeando, Kate es un estúpido omega, además tienes que volver a casarte con Garth, es la única forma de unir a las manadas" le dije

Kate: le gruñí, "no hables así de él, no es ningún estúpido, además no me voy a casar con Garth, porque ya me case con Humphrey"

Sam: negué la cabeza con incredulidad, "lo siento Kate, pero tenemos ordenes de traerlos de vuelta aunque sea por la fuerza" les dije con seriedad

Hutch: le hice un gesto a Candu para que me siguiera

Humphrey: vi como Hutch y Candu caminaron hacia nuestro lado al principio iba a atacarlos, pero caí de inmediato me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que sonreí

Sam: "que piensan que hacen ustedes dos" les pregunte confundido

Hutch: "no podemos seguir las ordenes de Winston, están mal y sería un grave error si las cumplimos" les dije

Sam: "a nosotros no nos importa si están bien o mal, lo único que nos importa es cumplirlas" les dije seriamente

Candu: "no Hutch tiene razón, Winston está mal" les dije seriamente

Sam: "si hacen eso, los trataremos como traidores" les gruñí

Hutch: "pues que así sea" les gruñí

Humphrey: "además están en nuestro territorio, váyanse ahora que pueden" les dije con firmeza

Sam: todos nos reímos cuando lo dijo, "no nos digas que hacer estúpido omega" le dije burlonamente

Candu: "Sam, yo cuidaría lo que digiera de Humphrey" les dije

Sam: "y porque tendría que hacerlo" le pregunte burlonamente

Hutch: "porque Humphrey no es un omega, en realidad es un Alpha elite" le dije sonriendo

Sam: todos nos reímos más fuerte, "si como no, el un Alpha elite, como no" le dije burlonamente

Humphrey: "como lo saben" les pregunte

Hutch: "Winston nos contó toda la historia" le explique

Humphrey: "luego hablamos" les dije, luego me dirigí a los restantes trece alphas que habían, "ahora váyanse antes de que terminen heridos, es la última advertencia" les dije seriamente

Sam: "cállate omega estúpido, tenemos una misión y vamos a cumplirla, además llevaremos a los dos traidores para que Winston decida qué hacer con ellos" les dije, les di la señal a los otros alphas para que los atacaran

Humphrey: "yo me encargo de los diez de la derecha, Kate, Hutch y Candu, vayan por el resto" les instruí

Hutch: "Sam es mío" les dije

Humphrey: asentí, luego empecé a caminar enfrente de los diez alphas

"Esto es una broma, un omega contra nosotros diez, va ser muy rápido" dijo uno de ellos de forma burlona

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, va ser muy rápido" les dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

"le voy a enseñar respeto a este omega" dijo uno de los lobos que se abalanzo contra Humphrey

Humphrey: agarre su pata, y con un rápido movimiento se la rompí, causando que soltara un grito de dolor, luego lo arroje a una buena distancia, "el siguiente" les dije sonriendo

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que el omega acaba de hacer, pero la sorpresa fue remplazada rápidamente con rabia, "maldito" gruño uno de ellos

Humphrey: vi como los nueve restantes me empezaron a rodearme, uno de ellos corrió hacia mí, pero lo golpee con tanta fuerza en el costado que le rompí varias costillas, luego vi a otro que había saltado sobre mí, aproveche su impulso y lo lleve al suelo, dislocándole el hombro en el proceso, otros dos me empezaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, salte para esquivar a ambos y aterrice sobre otro lobo, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato

Hutch: estaba peleando contra Sam, lo cual era bastante duro teniendo en cuenta que después de Kate éramos los mejores luchadores

Sam: "Hutch porque haces esto, no sabes todos los problemas que vas a tener" le dije mientras peleábamos

Hutch: "no me importa, lo que Winston hace está mal, y no dejare que Kate y Humphrey paguen por su error" le dije decidido

Sam: "y de donde apareció esa repentina preocupación por el omega" le pregunte burlonamente

Hutch: "es un buen amigo además se lo debo" le dije mientras lograba darle un fuerte golpe dejándole tres marcas profundas en la cara

Kate: después de mucho esfuerzo logre derrotar al Alpha con que luchaba, vi a Candu a punto de ser noqueado, pero antes de que pasara empuje a ese Alpha lejos de él, "estas bien" le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Candu: "si, gracias" le dije, luego puse mi atención en el Alpha, entre ambos lo logramos derrotar con facilidad, cuando vi a Hutch vi que había dejado inconsciente a Sam

Kate: "hay que ayudar a Humphrey" les dije

Hutch: "no creo que necesite ayuda" les dije mientras miraba como dejaba al último Alpha en el suelo

Candu: "vaya, sí que eres un Alpha elite" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "fue como juego de niños, pensé que Winston los tenia mejor entrenados" les dije

"oye" dijeron Kate, Hutch y Candu

Humphrey: "lo siento, sin ofender" les dije, "claramente ustedes son la excepción" les dije

Kate: "así está mejor" le dije juguetonamente mientras me acariciaba con él, "es difícil estar enojada contigo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: sonreí y seguimos acariciándonos, cando note que ellos estaban empezando a despertar les dije en tono de mando, "ahora váyanse antes de que los mate"

Sam: todos asentimos con miedo y recogimos a los heridos y nos fuimos lo más rápido que podíamos

Hutch: "vaya que peleas duro, a todos le rompiste algo" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "y tienen suerte que me controle" les dije

Candu: todos nos sorprendimos, "recordare nunca hacerte enojar" le dije

Humphrey: "por su bien sería lo mejor" les dije asintiendo

Kate: "por cierto muchas gracias a los dos por su ayuda, no sé si hubiéramos podido con los quince nosotros dos" les dije

Hutch: "no fue nada, son nuestros amigos, además Winston está mal" les dije

Candu: "por cierto, si este es su territorio, significa que tienen una manada" les pregunte

Humphrey: "bueno, si pensamos en formar una" les dije

"podemos unirnos" preguntaron Candu y Hutch

Humphrey: Kate y yo nos miramos, y ambos sonreímos y asentimos, "por supuesto que pueden, bienvenidos" le dije alegremente

Hutch: "muchas gracias" les dije

Candu: "si muchas gracias" les dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "como no tenemos más cuevas, pueden quedarse en la de nosotros hasta que construyan la propia" les dije

Hutch: ambos asentimos, "gracias" les dije

Kate: "vamos a mostrarles el territorio" les dije

Candu: asentimos y empezamos a seguirlos, después de un buen tiempo ya nos habían mostrado todo, tenían un muy buen territorio, y bastante bien ubicado, "por cierto como se llama la manada" les pregunte curioso

Humphrey: Kate y yo nos detuvimos en seco, "no le hemos decidido un nombre" le dije a Kate

Kate: "lo sé, pasaron tantas cosas que se me olvido también" le dije

Humphrey ambos nos pusimos a pensar pero nada se me ocurría

Kate: después de un tiempo se me ocurrió algo, "que tal manada delta" le sugerí

Humphrey: lo pensé por un segundo y le dije, "suena muy bien, la manada delta"

Kate: "entonces si" le pregunte alegre

Humphrey: "si" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "entonces es la manada delta" les dije con alegría

Hutch: "manada delta, un buen nombre" les dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "aún tenemos que hacer algunas cosas ates de que anochezca" les dije

Hutch: "dinos, tu eres al líder de la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "lo primero es que quiero que seas el segundo a cargo, y Candu el tercero" les dije

Hutch: "guau gracias" le dije muy alagado

Candu: "realmente no sé porque me lo dices, sigo estando debajo de todos" le dije un poco confundido

Humphrey: "lo digo, porque tengo la seguridad de que la manada va a crecer" le dije

Candu: "en ese caso gracias" le dije sonriendo

Hutch "que quieres que hagamos primero" le pregunte

Humphrey: "pueden ir a cazar algo para cenar" les pedí

Candu: ambos asentimos y nos fuimos a cazar

Kate: vi que se alejaron y me acerque a Humphrey y le dije confundida, "cariño, pero si teníamos caribú en nuestra cueva"

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero así podemos tener unos quince o veinte minutos de privacidad" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "me gusta tu idea", luego le di un apasionado beso

Humphrey: poco a poco fui recostando a Kate sobre su espalda, "estas lista" le pregunte cariñosamente

Kate: "por supuesto que sí, mi fuerte omega" le dije seductivamente

**¿Cómo reaccionara Winston cuando se entere que sus alphas fallaron?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece a historia hasta ahora **


	5. el plan

**Una vida en Idaho **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, advertencia contiene un limón **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: poco a poco fui recostando a Kate sobre su espalda, "estas lista" le pregunte cariñosamente

Kate: "por supuesto que sí, mi fuerte omega" le dije seductivamente

Humphrey: asentí sonriendo y empecé a lamerle amorosamente la cara, mientras bajaba mi cuerpo hasta que nuestros pelajes hacían contacto

Kate: saque la lengua y empecé a lamerlo también, sentí como poco a poco algo presionada contra mi vientre, cuando mire le dije seductivamente, "parece que alguien está listo"

Humphrey: sonreí y empecé a entrar en ella lentamente

Kate: solté un gemido de sorpresa y placer, cuando sentí su miembro en mi interior

Humphrey: empecé a subir y bajar rápidamente causando un gran placer para ambos

Kate: "oh si, sigue así Humphrey" le dije entre gemidos

Humphrey: asentí y fui lo más rápido que podía, sentía como poco a poco mi clímax se acercaba

Kate: después de unos minutos sentí mi clímax, intente contenerlo lo que más pude pero llego al punto que ya no podía más, "está llegando" le avise

Humphrey: poco después sentí sus jugos golpeando mi miembro, no tarde mucho para liberar mi propio clímax en su interior, luego me di vuelta con cuidado para que Kate quedara encima de mí

Kate: sentí como su semilla llenaba mi vientre, me recosté sobre de él "eso fue fabuloso" le dije entre jadeos

Humphrey: "lo sé, se sintió increíble" le dije entre jadeos

Kate: sonreí y empecé a besarlo apasionadamente, cuando rompimos el beso me levante y camine unos pocos pasos

Humphrey: le di una mirada curiosa a lo que hacia

Kate: "no me vas a dejar esperando, verdad" le dije sensualmente mientras me ponía en posición y movía mi cola para que pudiera ver condición de mujer

Humphrey: sonreí y me acerque a ella, la monte ajustando mi peso para no hacerle daño, luego alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer, cuando entre en ella ambos soltamos un gemidos de placer, luego empecé a entrar y salir de ella lentamente, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad

Kate: "más rápido, más fuerte" gemí con placer

Humphrey: asentí y cumplí sus órdenes fui lo más fuerte y rápido que podía

Kate: después de algunos minutos sentí que mi clímax se acercaba, estaba sintiendo tanto placer que no alcance a avisarle

Humphrey: sin previo aviso sentí sus jugos golpeado mi miembro

Kate: después de liberar mi clímax caí al suelo, solo dejando mi trasero levantado

Humphrey: su nueva posición me facilito entrar más en ella, no paso mucho tiempo para que liberara mi semilla en su interior, luego caí exhausto sobre ella, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla

Kate: sonreí al sentir su semilla llenarme, "fue increíble" le dije mientras jadeaba

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Mientras tanto en la manada occidental

Eve: estaba tratando de razonar con Winston, "en verdad no creo que sea buena idea este matrimonio forzado" le dije

Winston: suspire y le dije, "cariño, ya habíamos hablado de esto, es lo mejor para las manadas, además Garth es el mejor Alpha del oriente"

Eve: "sé que es lo mejor para las manadas, pero es lo mejor para nuestra hija" le cuestione

Winston: me quede un momento en silencio y le dije, "es su deber"

Eve: "pero ella quiere estar con Humphrey, no podemos romperle así el corazón" le dije

Winston: "no hay opción" le dije con un suspiro

Eve: "y que harás con Humphrey cuando los alphas los traiga" le pregunte

Winston: "no puedo correr más riesgos, tan pronto lo traigan lo exiliare para siempre de la manada, no podrá acercarse a más de cien metros de nuestro territorio" le dije fríamente

Eve: "debes estar bromeando" le dije molesta

Winston: "él se lo busco, por enamorar a mi hija, y poner a toda la manada en peligro" le dije seriamente

Eve: Salí de la cueva bastante molesta, "espero que ninguno de los dos vuelvan" le dije en la entrada, luego seguí con mi camino

Winston: negué con la cabeza, "porque no entiendo" me pregunte

Sam: cuando llegamos a la manada occidental, envié a los heridos con la sanadora, luego yo junto con otro Alpha fuimos a hablar con Winston, "no puedo creer que ese omega haya herido de tal gravedad a unos alphas bien capacitados" le dije molesto

"de pronto no Hutch y Candu no mintieron acerca de lo del Alpha elite" le dije

Sam: "si como no" le dije, después de caminar llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, cuando estábamos subiendo la colina, vimos a Winston sentado afuera de la cueva

Winston: "ya era hora de que llegaran" pensé, los espere y cuando estaban enfrente mío les dije, "ya los esperaba, donde están Kate y Humphrey"

Sam: ambos compartimos una mirada nerviosa y le dije, "lo siento señor fallamos"

Winston: "QUE" grite furioso

Sam: "lo sentimos señor, pero ese omega se defiendo mejor de lo que pensamos, lastimo de gravedad a diez de los alphas, y para empeorar las cosas Hutch y Candu nos traiciono y se unieron al lado de Kate y Humphrey" le explique

Winston: "maldita sea, subestime demasiado a Humphrey su entrenamiento de Alpha elite es mejor de lo que pensaba, y no me esperaba lo de Candu y Hutch" les dije pensativo

Sam: "un momento Humphrey si es un Alpha elite" le dije sorprendido

Winston: "tiene el entrenamiento de uno, pero jamás le di el rango de forma oficial" les explique

Sam: "y que vamos a hacer" le pregunte

Winston: "cuantos alphas tenemos en total" le pregunte

Sam: "sin contar los que Humphrey mando al sanador, hay un total de veintitrés alphas" le dije

Winston: "en cuanto tiempo se recuperaran los que están en el sanador" le pregunte

Sam: "juzgando por sus heridas le calculo un mes o dos" le dije

Winston: "me lo esperaba, tiene entrenamiento para causar heridas muy dolorosas y que tardan mucho tiempo e sanar" le dije pensativo, "hay que traerlos de vuelta no importa lo que cueste" les dije seriamente

Sam: "con todo respeto señor, no creo que debamos enviar a todos los alphas, aún tenemos el problema con el oriente" le dije

Winston: "hablare con Tony, pero ve preparando a los alphas" le ordene

Sam: "en seguida señor" le dije mientras me iba con el otro Alpha

Winston: mientras se iban me quede pensando, "es mucho más hábil de lo que pensaba, ya debe estar casi al nivel de un gamma" pensé, vi que estaba anocheciendo, algo me decía que Eve no iba a volver esta noche, y Lilly se estaba quedando en la vieja cueva de Humphrey porque estaba molesta conmigo, suspire y entre a la cueva vacía

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: estábamos descansando después de nuestro tiempo juntos, cuando mi miembro se encogió suficiente Salí con cuidado de ella y me senté a su lado

Kate: "como crees que mi papá va a tomar la noticia de que vencimos a sus alphas" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "seguramente se volverá loco" le dije sonriendo

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tienes razón", luego me puse seria, "pero eso significara que enviara más lobos para obligarnos a volver" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "es posible, pero teniendo en cuenta como están las tensiones con la manada del este no puede dejar a su manada desprotegida, además solo le quedan veinte alphas a lo mucho" le dije

Kate: "aun así estoy preocupada, mi papá es listo encontrara una forma" le dije preocupada

Humphrey: "es cierto Winston es listo, pero yo soy más" le dije sonriendo

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tienes razón, pero no quiero correr riesgos"

Humphrey: "me parece bien, quieres que te entrene como Alpha elite" le pregunte

Kate: "me gustaría" le dije emocionada

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "está bien, pero te advierto que será muy duro"

Kate: "lo sé, pero quiero defender nuestro territorio y a nuestra familia" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "está bien iniciaremos mañana" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "perfecto" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "creo que es mejor volver a nuestra cueva, Hutch y Candu no deben demorase mucho" le dije

Kate: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo, ambos empezamos a caminar a nuestra cueva, poco después de que llegamos Hutch y Candu entraron con un ciervo, "buena caza" los felicite

Candu: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "vamos a cenar" les dije

Hutch: todos asentimos y nos sentamos alrededor del ciervo, pero antes de comer un olor golpeo mi nariz y les pregunte, "si querían privacidad simplemente no lo habrían dicho" les dije

Kate: ambos nos sonrojamos cuando lo dijo, "de que hablas" le dije

Candu: "no lo oculten, podemos sentir el olor hasta aquí" les dije

Humphrey: "es tan fuerte" le pregunte sonrojado

Hutch: "bastante" le dije asintiendo

Kate: ambos nos sonrojamos profundamente, "empiecen a comer, nosotros vamos a asearnos" les dije, antes de que los dos saliéramos de la cueva hacia el rio cercano

Hutch: me estaba riendo entre dientes después de que se fueron, "creyeron que no lo notaríamos" le dije

Candu: "si, hasta un omega lo habría notado" le dije

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "me había olvidado del olor" le dije a Kate aun sonrojado

Kate: "si me paso lo mismo" le dije asintiendo, "eso fue vergonzoso" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije asintiendo, cuando llegamos ambos entramos al rio, y nos empezamos a lavar, cuando estábamos limpios, salimos y nos secamos, luego volvimos a la cueva, cuando entramos vimos a Hutch y Candu hablando, note que nos dejaron más de la mitad del ciervo

Hutch: "veo que ya se asearon" les dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: "ya dejen de hablar sobre eso" les dije en tono de orden

Hutch: "lo siento ya no lo mencionare" le dije

Humphrey: "así está mejor" le dije

Candu: "por cierto queremos hablar de una idea que teníamos, pero esperamos a que terminen de comer" les dije

Kate: asentimos y ambos empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos ambos nos sentamos enfrente de Candu y Hutch, "que idea tienen" les pregunte

Hutch: "bueno es que estamos seguros de que Winston enviara más y más lobos hasta traernos de vuelta" les dije

Humphrey: "si eso lo sabemos" le dije

Candu: "lo que queremos decir es que vimos que Lilly y Eve no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía Winston" les dije

Kate: "si y" le pregunte sin saber a dónde querían llegar

Hutch: "que como ellos, deben haber más lobos que no estén de acuerdo con lo que Winston está haciendo" les dije

Humphrey: "seguramente Winston mantendrá este asunto en secreto solo los alphas se enterarían" les dije

Hutch: "al menos que hagamos algo" le dije

Humphrey: "te escucho" le dije

Hutch: "podemos enviar a alguien, tal vez ese pajarito amigo tuyo, para decirle a la manada lo que está pasando" le sugerí

Humphrey: "es una buena idea" le dije asintiendo, "también podemos decirles que si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra manada" les dije

Kate: "me parece bien, mañana buscaremos a Frank, o Marcel y Pady para pedirles el favor" les dije

Humphrey: "me parece bien" le dije asintiendo

Candu: me recosté a un lado de la cueva, mientras que Hutch se recostó al otro lado

Kate: ambos nos recostamos en medio de la cueva, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y le dije amorosamente, "que duermas bien mi amor"

Humphrey: "también te amo, que descanses" le dije amorosamente, ambos compartimos un beso

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso ambos nos recostamos y cerramos los ojos quedando dormidos casi de inmediato

Humphrey: al día siguiente me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol golpeándome la cara, cuando mire a mi lado vi a mi hermosa compañera aun dormida, "se ve tan linda cuando está dormida" me dije a mi mismo

Kate: "entonces no me moveré si no quieres" le dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Humphrey: "siento si te desperté" le dije sintiéndome culpable

Kate: "no te preocupes por eso, estoy despierta hace rato, pero estaba disfrutando tanto la sensación de estar recostada a tu lado, que no me quise parar" le dije mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: sonreí, "también me gusta mucho estar recostado a tu lado, pero debemos levantarnos" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: suspire y le dije, "tienes razón"

Humphrey: ambos nos levantamos y sacamos el caribú que teníamos guardado desde la tarde de ayer, luego me acerque a Hutch y a Candu y les dije, "el desayuno está servido"

Hutch: bostece y me levante, "vamos señor" le dije

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "no tienes ser tan formal somos amigos" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: "lo siento habito" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Humphrey: todos no sentamos alrededor del caribú y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos saque las sobras de la cueva y luego volví

Candu: "y que hacemos hoy" le pregunte

**¿Winston que va hablar con Tony?, ¿Qué tendrán planeado?, ¿Cuántos más se unirán a la manada de Humphrey y Kate?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**También debido a que he estado muy ocupado, decidí publicar una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten a que historia le presto más tiempo, aun seguiré actualizando las demás historias pero a un ritmo más lento, la encuesta se encuentra en la parte superior de mi perfil, pero si no la encuentran pueden dejar una reseñas o un PM con su voto**


	6. la decision

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Candu: "y que hacemos hoy" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ustedes pueden empezar a construir sus cuevas, y en la tarde van a ir a cazar, mientras que nosotros buscamos a Frank, o Marcel y Pady para poner nuestro plan en acción, también iba a empezar a entrenar a Kate como Alpha elite" les dije

Hutch: "podemos observar el entrenamiento" le pregunte

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "lo siento pero no, es un secreto" les dije con firmeza

Candu: "pero no sería mejor que todos tengamos ese entrenamiento" le pregunte

Humphrey: "aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, es un secreto de familia, prometí nunca revelarlo a nadie que no fuera familia, puedo entrenar a Kate porque es mi compañera" les explique

Hutch: suspiramos en decepción aunque entendíamos sus razones, "entendemos amigo" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "gracias por entender" les dije, "por cierto ni se les ocurra espiarnos, yo los detectaría con seguridad, y créanme que no seré blando con el castigo" les dije seriamente

Candu: "si señor" le dije antes de que ambos nos retiramos

Kate: "no crees que fuiste un poco duro con ellos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tal vez un poco, pero mi padres me lo hicieron jurar, y no quiero faltarles el respecto rompiendo mi juramento" le explique

Kate: "en verdad los extrañas" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: suspire, "mucho, fueron muy estrictos conmigo, pero también me querían mucho", le dije mientras una lagrima escapaba de mi ojo

Kate: "ellos están en un mejor lugar ahora, y seguramente estarían muy orgullosos de ti" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: le sonreí y le dije, "tienes razón, están en un lugar mejor"

Kate: lo acaricie y le dije, "ahora vamos a buscar a Frank o a Marcel y Pady" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y ambos empezamos a buscar, mientras caminábamos note a Frank sobre una rama cercana a nosotros, "hola Frank" lo llame

El pajarito vio a Kate y Humphrey y se acercó a ellos

Humphrey: "nos puedes hacer un favor" le pregunte

El pajarito asintió

Humphrey: "puedes ir a la manada occidental, y decirle a Lilly que le cuente a todos lo que su padre está haciendo, y que aquí formamos una manada, y todos los que quieran unirse son bienvenidos" le dije

El pajarito asintió y se fue volando hacia la manada occidental

Kate: "ya que resolvimos eso, empezamos con el entrenamiento" les pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto, empezaremos con algunas técnicas de combate avanzado" le dije

Kate: "estoy lista" le dije asintiendo

Varias horas después en la manada occidental

Lilly: estaba caminando con Garth, "crees que tu papá lo entienda" le pregunte preocupada

Garth: "no estoy seguro, pero hay que tratar" le dije

Lilly: "eso espero, quiero que podamos estar juntos" le dije

Garth: "lo estaremos, aunque tengamos que escapar" le dije cariñosamente

Lilly: sonreí y le dije, "si nos toca podemos ir a donde mi hermana y Humphrey, seguramente nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos"

Garth: "es cierto, pero que pasa si tu padre y el mío envían más lobos para obligarnos a volver" le pregunte

Lilly: "pues haremos lo mismo que Kate y Humphrey, lucharemos por lo que amamos" le dije

Garth: sonreí y le dije, "entonces eso aremos si no convenzo a mi papá"

Lilly: "buena suerte" le dije mientras le daba un beso

Garth: cuando rompimos el beso, fue en busca de mi papá, cuando lo encontré estaba hablando con Winston, me oculte en unos arbustos y escuche con atención su charla

Tony: "ya apareció Kate" le pregunte en tono serio

Winston: "ya sabemos dónde está, fue llevada por los humanos a Idaho" le dije

Tony: "entonces tráela, para que se pueda cazar con Garth" le dije

Winston: "lo intente, pero un estúpido omega enamoro a mi hija y se quedaron allá" dije con rabia

Tony: "entonces porque no envías lobos para traerlos" le pregunte

Winston: "lo intente, pero el estúpido omega tiene entrenamiento de Alpha elite, derroto a los lobos que envié y os dejo gravemente herido" le explique

Tony: "Alpha elite, pero los últimos dos murieron hace tiempo, si no mal recuerdo eran de tu manada" le dije

Winston: "es su hijo, jamás le di el rango oficial, porque sabía que Kate estaba enamorada de él, por lo que dejándolo omega aseguraba la unión de las manadas" le explique

Tony: "entiendo, entonces que quieres que haga" le pregunte

Winston: "si quieres que las manadas se unan, nos ayudaras a traerlos de vuelta" le dije

Tony: lo pensé por un momento y le dije, "está bien Winston, ayudare a traerlos de vuelta, pero tan pronto lleguen, Kate y Garth se casaran y podremos cazar en tu territorio sin restricción"

Winston: me quede pensando y le dije, "está bien"

Tony: "está bien, enviaremos los lobos en dos días" le dije

Winston: asentí y me iba a retirar hasta que me detuvo

Tony: "por cierto, deberías estar avergonzado de que tu hija se enamorara de un omega, si le pasara a Garth se lo prohibiría totalmente, y expulsaría a esa omega" le dije

Garth: mire al suelo con tristeza, no podía decirle, "quien sabe lo que haría con Lilly" pensé preocupado

Winston: "lo se Tony, pero tengo algo planeado para ese omega" le dije fríamente luego me fui

Garth: espere a que los dos se alejaran lo suficiente para salir de mi escondite, "tengo que decirle a Lilly" pensé

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Jasper

Lilly: estaba hablando con mi mamá, a ella es la única que le he confiado para decirle lo que estaba pasando entre Garth y yo, "crees que todo se resuelva y podemos estar juntos" le pregunte

Eve: "eso espero cariño, tu papá y Tony son muy tercos, pero espero que ven la luz antes de que sea demasiado tarde" le dije

Lilly: "yo también lo espero" le dije, en ese momento vi a Frank volando hacia mí, aterrizo en mi hombro y me empezó a contar el mensaje de Kate y Humphrey, "Kate y Humphrey dicen eso" le pregunte para asegurarme que escuche bien

Frank simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Eve: "que dice Kate" le pregunte

Lilly: "dicen que formaron una manada Idaho y que los que quieren son bienvenidos a pertenecer a ella, también dice que esparza la noticia en la manada" le explique

Eve: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, "Lilly quiero que te vayas con Garth a la manada de Kate y Humphrey, sé que allá serán felices" le dije seriamente

Lilly: "que" le dije sorprendida, sobretodo de escucharlo de ella

Eve: "tu padre y Tony solo aprenderán a la fuera, sé que estarás a salvo con Humphrey, Kate y Garth, ligeramente son los mejores alphas de las manadas" le dije

Lilly: "no lo sé, creo que es mejor esperar a ver que dice Garth" le dije, en ese momento vimos que salió de unos arbustos

Garth: "tu mamá tiene razón, debemos irnos de aquí, papá no va a escuchar razones y no quiero que salgas lastimada" le dije

Lilly: suspire y le dije, "entonces correremos la palabra y nos iremos en dos días"

Garth: "no podemos debe ser mañana o nunca, mi papá y Winston enviara a muchos alphas en dos días, y Kate y Humphrey necesitaran toda la ayuda posible" les explique

Eve: "eso es grave, hay que decirles a todos los que podamos" les dije

Lilly: "mamá tú vas a venir" le pregunte

Eve: "esa manada necesita una sanadora no" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: sonreí, pero le pregunte "pero que pasa con papá"

Eve: suspire y le dije, "lo amo mucho, pero está equivocado y debe verlo"

Garth: "en ese caso mejor nos damos prisa" les dije

Lilly: ambas a asentimos y nos fuimos a decirles a los demás lo que está pasando

Garth: "las veré en las vías del tren, tengo que hablar con algunos amigos míos" les dije

Lilly: "está bien no te demores" le dije cariñosamente

Garth: "no te preocupes" le dije cariñosamente

Mientras tanto en la manada Delta

Hutch: estaba tomando un descanso de construir mi cueva, había escogido un lugar cerca de un lago donde empecé a cavar una cueva bajo aun gran árbol caído que había, estaba tomando u poco de agua, cuando de repente escuche un ruido viniendo de unos arbustos, me levante y con cuidado me acerque a investigar, mire a través de los arbustos y vi a una loba tratando de comer algunas bayas, "disculpa" le dije mientras me acercaba

La loba se asustó cuando lo escucho, retrocedía lentamente

Hutch: "cálmate, no te hare daño, solo quiero saber porque están en mi territorio" le pregunte calmadamente

"lo siento mucho, no quise entrar a tu territorio sin permiso, pero estoy hambrienta, y no se cazar, cuando vi estos arbustos de bayas no tenía más opción" explico

Hutch: asentí entendiendo, además me sentía mal por ella, "no te preocupes, es más porque no te unes a la manada" le dije

"aquí hay una manada, pensé que era de los pocos lobos que vivían aquí" le dije sorprendida

Hutch: "seguramente así es hasta que mis amigos decidieron crear una manada" le explique

"en ese caso me gustaría ser parte de ella" dijo la loba sonriendo

Hutch: "ven t llevare con Kate y Humphrey, por cierto me llamo Hutch" le dije sonriendo

"mucho gusto soy Flor" se presentó la loba

Hutch: la mire con detenimiento tiene un pelaje blanco con un mechón de su melena de color negro y unos ojos azul claro, ambos caminamos un rato, hasta que encontramos a Kate y Humphrey, "disculpe señor" lo llame

Humphrey: le estaba enseñando a Kate un nuevo estilo de pelea cuando de repente escuche a Hutch, "que pasa Hutch, creí que les dije que no nos interrumpieran ni espiaran" le dije seriamente

Hutch: "lo se señor, pero encontré a ella en el territorio y quiere unirse a la manada" le explique

Kate: "cuál es tu nombre" le pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de Humphrey

Flor: "me llamo Flor" le dije respetuosamente

Humphrey: "y de dónde vienes" le pregunte

Flor: suspire con tristeza y le dije, "vengo de una manada a una semana de aquí, pero cuando los lideres murieron muchos se pelearon por el poder ya que no tenían descendientes alphas, me fui de allá, porque no quería ver como la manada que mis padres dirigieron se estaba auto destruyendo"

Kate: "siento mucho escuchar eso" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes puede pertenecer a la manada" le dije sonriendo

Flor: "muchas gracias" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "por lo que nos contaste supongo que eres una omega" le dije

Flor: asentí y le dije, "así es señor"

Kate: "bien, nos hacía falta algunos omegas" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "Hutch, llévala a nuestra cueva y que coma del caribú que sobro, luego que Candu le ayude a hacer su cueva" le instruí

Hutch: "en seguida señor" le dije, luego empecé a caminar

Humphrey: "y Hutch" lo llame

Hutch: "si" le dije mientras me detenía a mirarlo

Humphrey: "deja de llamarme señor, somos amigos" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: "lo siento señ- dijo Humphrey" le dije rápidamente, luego me fui con Flor, "por aquí" le dije

Flor: asentí y empecé a seguirlo

Kate: "pobre Flor ha pasado por mucho" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero estará a salvo aquí" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo, "ahora continuemos, creo que ya estoy empezando a captar como se hace ese movimiento" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: sonreí por su optimismo y seguí con su entrenamiento

Hutch: después de que Flor se comió los últimos restos de caribú le dije, "siento que no tengamos más, pero vamos a cazar esta tarde por lo que pronto habrá más comida"

Flor: "no te preocupes, realmente es un alivio comer un poco de carne de caribú, he tenido de sobrevivir de bayas y pequeñas presas que he encontrado" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: asentí y luego fuimos a buscar a Candu, conociéndolo debía seguir trabajando en su cueva, recuerdo que había encontrado una antigua guarida, solo había que ampliarla un poco, pero al le gusta ser muy meticuloso, cuando llegamos a su cueva quede sorprendido era bastante espaciosa no tanto como la de Kate y Humphrey, pero tenía su encanto, cuando lo vi note que estaba recostando descansando

Candu: sonreí cuando vi a Hutch entrar, "que te parece" le pregunte sonriendo

Hutch: "te quedo muy bien, estoy sorprendido" le dije

Candu: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: luego recordé para que había venido, "Flor pasa" le dije

Flor: asentí y entre a la cueva

Candu: me quede sin aliento cuando vi a la hermosa loba que entro a mi cueva, "h-hola" le dije nervioso

Hutch: "ella es Flor, es nueva en la manada, Humphrey dijo que le ayudaras a construir una cueva para ella" le dije

Candu: "es todo un placer" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: rodé los ojos y le dije, "recuerda que tenemos que ir a cazar en unas horas"

Candu: "no se me olvidara" le dije

Hutch: asentí y me fui a terminar de construir mi cueva

Candu: "vamos a buscar un lugar para hacer tu cueva, por cierto soy Candu" me presente

Flor: "gusto en conocerte, y gracias por ayudarme" le dije sonriendo

**¿Quiénes se irán a la manada de Kate y Humphrey?, ¿podrán defenderse de los lobos de Winston y Tony?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Winston cuando se entere que Eve y Lilly se fueron de la manada?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	7. aliados

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, antes de iniciar quiero decirle que las votaciones terminaron y una vida en Idaho gano por nueve votos, en segundo lugar un mundo confuso con dos votos, en tercer lugar lucha por amor con un voto y en último lugar la primera aventura con cero votos, así que le podre más atención a esta historia, gracias a todos los que votaron, y sin más esperas espero que disfruten este capitulo **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal en Jasper

Después de algunas horas Lilly y Eve ya habían convencido a varios lobos de apoyar a Kate y Humphrey, había un total de diez omegas tres alphas y dos Betas, Lilly estaba hablando con Sally que es la sanadora de la manada

Lilly: "por favor Sally, Kate es tu amiga y sabes que mi papá está actuando mal" le dije

Sally: "lo sé, pero tengo lobos heridos aquí, no puedo dejarlos así no más, y aún hay muchos otros lobos en la manada, no puedo dejarlos sin un sanador" le dije

Lilly: suspire con tristeza, pero a diferencia de muchos otros sus razones era buenas, "está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado" le dije con preocupación

Sally: "lo tendré, y si llego a tener una oportunidad de irme sin afectar a la manada allí estaré" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "te extrañare amiga" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Sally: "yo también te extrañare" le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Lilly: "adiós" le dije mientras salía de la cueva

Sally: "adiós" le dije

Mientras tanto con Garth

Garth: yo había convencido a cinco omegas, tres vetas y ahora estaba hablando con mis amigos alphas, "vamos chicos, saben que mi papá está mal" les dije

Scar: "lo sé" le dije pensativo

Garra: "no sé qué se te metió Garth, pero Tony es el líder de la manada, sin importar si es correcto o no, nosotros debemos obedecerlo" le dije seriamente

Garth: "escúchate, no podemos seguir a alguien que sabemos que está mal, eso solo crearía más problemas para todos" le dije seriamente

Garra: "no te escuchare Garth, no le diré nada a Tony, solo porque eres mi amigo, pero no te voy a seguir" le dije seriamente mientras me iba, "vámonos Scar" le dije

Scar: "voy" le dije, espere que se fuera y le dije a Garth, "estoy contigo, Tony ha sido un buen líder, pero no lo seguiré e su más grande error" le dije sonriendo

Garth: sonreí y le dije, "entonces es mejor que nos vayamos ya, sabemos que el tren pasara en algunas horas, y o podemos perderlo"

Scar: "está bien vamos" le dije

Garth: "tengo que hacer una última cosa antes de irme, pero te alcanzare allá" le dije

Scar: asentí y empecé a caminar hasta las vías del tren

Garth: vi cómo se alejó, luego me fui a la cueva de mi papá, cuando entre solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que n estaba, aproveche y le escribí una nota en la tierra, cuando termine me fui a las vías del tren, cuando llegue me sorprendí al ver al cantidad de lobos, incluyéndome habían veintiocho lobos, "no pensé que convenciéramos a tantos" les dije a Eve y Lilly

Lilly: "lo sé, seguro estarán sorprendidos" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "ya me imagino la reacción de Winston y Tony" les dije

Garth: "van a estar muy molestos, espero que ese coyote sea suficientemente bueno, porque si nos llegan a atacar con todo estaríamos en desventaja numérica" le dije un poco preocupado

Eve: "sería difícil pero no imposible, recuerda Humphrey es un Alpha elite y derroto a diez lobos como si nada, fuero de eso tenemos a Kate que es la mejor Alpha que he entrenado, y Candu y Hutch fueron los más sobresalientes después de ella en la escuela de alphas, y según me contaron eres el mejor Alpha del este" le dije

Lilly: "es verdad, tal vez nos superen en cantidad pero los superaríamos en calidad" le dije para animarlo

Garth: sonreí y no pude evitarme sentir más confiado, "va ser dura pero se podrá" les dije, "eso espero" pensé nervioso

Eve: en ese momento escuche al tren acercarse, "es mejor que todos se preparen" les dije

Lilly: asentimos y nos preparamos, cuando vimos que el tren paso saltamos a dos vagones que estaban libres, por suerte para nosotros Frank nos acompañaba por lo que él nos dirá donde bajarnos y donde están Kate y Humphrey

Mientras tanto en la manada Delta

Humphrey: había entrenado a Kate todo el día y nos estábamos dirigiendo a nuestra cueva para un merecido descanso, "lo hiciste muy bien hoy" la felicite

Kate: "muchas gracias, pero es porque tengo un muy buen maestro" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: sonreí y le devolví el gesto, cuando llegamos a la colina en donde estaba nuestra cueva, vimos a Flor sentada en la base de está esperando algo, "hola Flor" la salude

Flor: "hola señores" le dije con respecto

Kate: "qué esperas" le pregunte curiosa

Flor: "es que Candu y Hutch se fueron a cazar y me dijeron que espera aquí ya que eran las zonas de alimentación" les explique

Humphrey: "zonas de alimentación" pregunte confundido

Kate: "las zonas de alimentación siempre quedan cerca de la cueva de los lideres, seguramente pensaron que era el mejor lugar" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, "entonces creo que es mejor esperarlos para cenar" les dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y ambos nos sentamos a esperar, después de quince minutos vimos como ambos se acercaron con un caribú cada uno

Humphrey: "muy buena cacería" los felicite

Hutch: "gracias" les dije sonriendo mientras acercaba un caribú a ellos dos ya que son los lideres, luego me acerque a donde estaba Candu, para comer de ese caribú

Flor: como es costumbre me senté y espere que los alphas terminaran para poder comer

Candu: mientras comía note a Flor sentada esperando, "porque no dejamos a Flor comer con nosotros" le pregunte a Hutch

Hutch: "por mí no hay ninguna problema y Humphrey y Kate seguramente no le dará importancia" le dije mientras comía

Candu: sonreí y le dije, "gracias amigo", luego me acerque a Flor y le dije amablemente, "ven y comes con nosotros"

Flor: "en serio" le dije alegremente

Candu: "en serio" le dije sonriendo

Flor: "muchas gracias" le dije alegremente mientras me acercaba al caribú con ellos y empezaba a comer

Kate: "tenías razón ellos lo hicieron por iniciativa propia" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "sabía que lo harían son buenos lobos" le dije sonriendo, tenía toda la intención de compartir nuestro caribú con Flor, pero quería ver si Hutch y Candu tendrían la iniciativa de hacerlo primero

Kate: cuando terminamos de comer, todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas cuevas

Hutch: me fui a mi cueva mientras que Candu acompaño a Flor a su cueva, lo que supe es que la construyo al lado de la de Candu

Flor: cuando llegamos a mi cueva le pregunte un poco nerviosa, "de casualidad tienes deberes mañana"

Candu: "no lo sé, eso depende de Kate y Humphrey, porque" le pregunte curioso

Flor: "solo me preguntaba que si de pronto tenías libre, me podrías mostrar el territorio" le dije un poco nerviosa

Candu: sonreí y le dije, "por supuesto, hablare con ellos y les pediré la tarde libre"

Flor: sonreí "gracias" le dije alegremente le lami la mejilla y entre a la cueva

Candu: sonreí enormemente y me fui a mi cueva, esperando ansiosamente el día de mañana

Mientras tanto con Hutch

Hutch: solté un suspiro de tristeza, pero era porque a mí me gustaba una chica de la manada occidental, pero no podíamos estar juntos debido a esa estúpida ley de alphas y omegas, fue una de las principales razones por la que apoye a Humphrey y Kate, "ojala estuviera aquí" pensé con tristeza, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, "les pediré que me den permiso de ir por ella, solo espero que quiere venir conmigo" me dije a mi mismo, pero en ese momento recordé algo, "no me dejaran ir, saben que si pongo un pie en la manada occidental con seguridad me matarían por traición" me dije con tristeza, "no pierdo nada con preguntarles" pensé

Mientras tanto en la manada occidental

Winston: cuando llegue a mi cueva, note que ni Eve ni Lilly habían regresado, "sí que están molestas" pensé con tristeza, "pero porque no entienden" me dije a mi mismo, cuando me iba a recostar note que había una nota escrita en la tierra, me acerque y la leí

"querido Winston, siempre te he apoyado y he estado a tu lado, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, no solo estas impidiéndole la felicidad a Kate sino también a Lilly, porque ella ama a Garth, y a pesar de que la manada es una prioridad la felicidad de mis hijas es lo más importante para mí, por eso me fui con Lilly, Garth y otros lobos que no están de acuerdo contigo a la manada de Kate y Humphrey, si alguna vez ves la luz, sabes dónde estamos, y sin duda te perdonaremos, te amo mucho y te extrañare, atte. Eve"

Winston: cuando termine de leerla sentía un montón de emociones mezcladas, entre las que había tristeza, confusión, pero la que más sobre salía era rabia y odio, todo contra es maldito omega, "no le bastaba con quitarme a mi hija y poner a la manada en peligro, también tenía que quitarme a mi otra hija y a mi compañera" gruñí con ira, "me asegurare que tenga la muerte más dolorosa y lenta que sea posible" dije con rabia

Mientras tanto en la manada oriental

Tony: cuando llegue a mi cueva, note que Garth no estaba lo cual me extrañaba, de repente vi algo escrito en el interior, me acerque y lo leí

"Papá no puedo apoyar lo que estas haciendo, y no puedo seguir con esta locura del matrimonio arreglado y la principal razón es porque me enamore de alguien mas, y si te preguntas de quien, fue de Lilly la otra hija de Winston se que es una omega, pero no me importa, porque la amo con todo mi corazón, por eso me fui con ella y otros lobos que no están de acuerdo con lo que tu y Winston están haciendo a la manada de Kate y Humphrey, hasta luego y ojala apoyaras nuestro amor atte. Garth"

Tony: no lo podía creer mi hijo se enamoro y se fue con una simple omega, "debe ser una broma de mal gusto" me dije a mi mismo sin poder creerlo, en ese momento escuche el aullido de Winston, "tengo que hablar con el" dije seriamente, me dirigí hasta el río que divide las manadas, cuando llegue lo vi esperándome, "que es eso de que mi hijo se fue con tu hija a la manada de Kate y Humphrey" le dije serio y molesto

Winston: "no tengo idea, también me acabe de enterar que no solo mi hija sino también mi compañera se fueron para allá" le dije seriamente

Tony: "sin duda sabes que esto significa guerra" le dije seriamente

Winston: "yo también estoy muy molesto, pero el único que causo esto fue ese estúpido omega, el lleno la cabeza de todos con todas esas locuras" le dije seriamente

Tony: "y que sugieres que hagamos" le pregunte

Winston: "ya que Humphrey se cree cabeza alpha, le declararemos la guerra, y recuperaremos a todos" le dije sonriendo

Tony: sonreí también y le dije con determinación, "acabaremos con el"

Winston: "espero que este listo para la guerra" pensé mientras sonreía

Mientras tanto en Idaho

Lilly: nos bajamos del tren en el lugar donde Frank nos dijo, luego empezamos a seguirlo

Garth: "que tan lejos estamos" le pregunte

Lilly: "Frank dice que estamos a unos diez minutos" le dije

Garth: asentimos y todos seguimos a Lilly

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: me desperté cuando sentí una corriente de aire frio a mi lado, cuando abrí los ojos note que Humphrey no estaba a mi lado, cuando mire a mi alrededor lo vi sentado en la entrada de la cueva, me levante y camine hasta su lado, cuando estaba cerca note que tenia una mirada de preocupación, "que te preocupa" le pregunte cariñosamente

Humphrey: "varios lobos entraron a nuestro territorio" le dije seriamente

Kate: "son hostiles" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "no lo se, pero son muchos" le dije seriamente

Kate: mire con atención al bosque, de repente note algo blanco saliendo de unos arbustos, "es Lilly" pregunte

Humphrey: mire con detenimiento y pude reconocerla también vi una loba dorada y un lobo rojo saliendo detrás de ella, "si es Lilly, junto con tu mamá y Barf" le dije

Kate: "que hace Garth aquí" le pregunte asustada

Humphrey: "no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo, quédate aquí y ocultate si es necesario" le dije seriamente

Kate: "no voy a ir contigo" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "escúchame por favor si las cosas se ponen feas, se que no serias capaz de enfrentarte a tu familia, y no quiero que salgas herida física o psicológicamente" le explique con preocupación

Kate: solté un suspiro de derrota, "esta bien, pero las cosas se ponen feas no lastimes a mamá y Lilly" le pedí

Humphrey: "no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "te cuidado" le dije, luego le di un beso

Humphrey: asentí y luego fui a ver que querían, en lo personal esperaba que fuesen los que quieren unirse a la manada, pero la primera regla de un alpha elite es jamás confiarse

Eve: "ahora a donde" le pregunte a Lilly

Lilly: "dice que aquí es donde generalmente los ve, no sabe exactamente donde es su cueva" les explique

Garth: "supongo que tendremos que buscar" dije con un suspiro en ese momento escuchamos un ruido, por lo que todos los alphas y betas se pusieron en posición de defensa

Humphrey: "que se les ofrece" les pregunte calmadamente desde cierta distancia mientras estaba en posición de ataque

Eve: todos vimos a Humphrey con aparente intenciones de atacarnos, pero era algo que entendía, después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días entendía porque estaba tan protector y territorial, "tranquilo Humphrey, recibimos tu mensaje, venimos a unirnos a tu manada" le explique

Humphrey: "con todo respecto, pero no entiendo, porque tu y Garth quieren unirse" les dije sin salir de la posición de ataque

Garth: "entiendo tu desconfianza, pero decimos la verdad quiero unirme a tu manada, porque mi papá no acepta mi amor con Lilly" le explique

Humphrey: "es cierto Lilly" le pregunte

Lilly: "es verdad ambos nos enamoramos" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Garth

Humphrey: "y que hay de ti" le pregunte a Eve

Eve: "se que Winston esta actuando mal, y para mi la felicidad de mis hijas es más importante" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: me relaje y les dije, "siento eso, pero con todo lo que a pasado, he estado muy territorial" les dije

Lilly: "esta bien te entendemos" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "por favor síganme" les dije

Lilly: asentimos y empezamos a seguirlo

Humphrey: "esta noche se pueden quedar en nuestra cueva, claro si no les importa estar un poco apretados" les dije

Lilly: "vamos estar bien sabemos que somos muchos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí al ver que no trataron de atacarnos, aunque aun me confundía porque Garth los acompañaba, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva abrace a mi mamá y a mi hermana, "como me alegro de que estén acá" les dije alegre

Lilly: "me alegra verte" le dije alegremente

Eve: "me alegra de que estés bien" le dije mientras la abrazaba

Humphrey: "bueno es mejor que todos se acomoden, mañana solucionaremos el problemas de las cuevas" les dije

Garth: "todos asentimos y nos recostamos en diferentes lados de la cueva, menos mal era bastante amplia y todos nos pudimos acomodar, le dejamos un poco de espacio a Kate y Humphrey por respecto

Humphrey: "que duermas bien" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "que descanses, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente compartimos un beso y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿La manada delta podrá defenderse del oriente y occidente?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**También quiero decirles que ya subieron el primer tráiler de Alpha and omega 3, si quieren verlo el link está disponible en mi perfil **


	8. la noticia

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: me desperté temprano, porque sentí que alguien se movía cerca de nosotros, cuando mire note que era Niky tratando de salir, "que estás haciendo" le pregunte en tono bajo, para no despertar a Kate o a alguien mas

Niky: "siento si te desperté" le dije en tono bajo mientras me acercaba a el

Humphrey: me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Kate y le dije, "no te preocupes por eso, pero a donde ibas"

Niky: "a ningún lugar específico, me gusta despertarme temprano para dar un paseo y aclarar mi cabeza" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, pero vuelve cuando aullé, voy a hacer una reunión para cuadrar donde van a vivir y asignare los deberes del día" le dije

Niky: "no me la perderé" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por cierto si llegas a estar en problemas solo aúlla estaré en pocos minutos" le dije

Niky: "gracias, pero no te preocupes tendré cuidado" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y me volví a recostar al lado de Kate

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la manada Delta

Hutch: anoche me quede pensando acerca di ir a la manada occidental por la persona que amo, y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que iré a pesar del peligro, me estaba dirigiendo hacia la cueva de Humphrey y Kate, para decirles que me iría en busca de alguien importante para mi, sin importar que tenga o no tenga su autorización

Niky: estaba caminando admirando el paisaje, cuando de repente una mancha gris y negra, choco conmigo

Hutch: estaba corriendo hacia mi destino cuando de repente choque con alguien, ambos rodamos por varios metros hasta que nos detuvimos

Niky: cuando nos detuvimos abrí los ojos y note que estaba encima de Hutch, lo suficientemente cerca que nuestras narices se tocaron, "Hutch" dije alegremente

Hutch: "Niky" dije con la misma alegría

Niky: note en que posición estábamos, me sonroje y me levante para sentarme enfrente de el, "me alegra mucho verte" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: me senté enfrente de ella, "también me alegra verte, pero que haces aquí" le dije alegre, pero confundido

Niky: "llegue ayer por la noche con los demás" le explique

Hutch: "entonces recibieron el mensaje" le pregunte alegre

Niky: "si, Lilly nos explico todo" le dije sonriendo

Hutch: "y cuantos mas vinieron" le pregunte curioso

Niky: "yo diría que un poco mas de veinte lobos" le dije

Hutch: "son muchos" le dije sorprendido

Niky: "si que lo son" estuve de acuerdo, "por cierto, porque estabas corriendo" le pregunte curiosa

Hutch: "solo estaba entrenando un poco" mentí, no quería decirle que iba a ir por ella, ya que aun no estaba listo para decirle sobre mis sentimos hacia ella

Niky: no le creía del todo, pero decidí darle el beneficio de la duda

Hutch: en ese momento escuche el aullido de Humphrey, "me pregunto que necesitara", le dije

Niky: "debe ser la reunión, de la que me hablo esta mañana" le dije

Hutch: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegamos vimos a muchos lobos sentados enfrente de Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "justo a tiempo, Hutch puedes sentarte a mi lado" le pedí

Hutch: asentí y camine hasta donde estaba, sentándome al lado de Humphrey

Humphrey: cuando se sentó inicie la reunión, "buenos días a todos, bienvenidos a la manada Delta, les agradezco a todos por apoyarnos, les prometo no defraudar su confianza y que tanto Kate como yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo como lideres" les dije

Kate: "seguramente la gran mayoría de ustedes ya conocen a Hutch y Candu" les dije

Humphrey: "Hutch es mi segundo al mando y Candu es el tercero" les dije, vi como todos asintieron en comprensión

Kate: "por cierto ella es Flor, y es una omega" se las presente

Flor: "hola" les dije tímidamente

Humphrey: "las leyes de la manada son, todo el mundo debe tratarse con respecto, sin importar el rango, y aqui no tenemos la ley de alphas y omega que prohíbe que sean compañeros, por lo que pueden escoger a sus compañeros con libertad"

Kate: vi como muchos sonrieron y se alegraron cuando lo escucharon, luego le explicamos las demás reglas, que eran las comunes de las manadas, cuando terminamos les dimos los deberes a todos, cuando terminamos les dije, "pueden retirarse ahora"

Humphrey: "Kate y yo vamos a estar en el lado sur del territorio, está prohibido que alguien vaya por allá y nos espié, con excepción de que sea una emergencia

Lilly: saben simplemente podrían usar su cueva, no los molestaremos" les dije mientras les guiñaba un ojo

Kate: negué con la cabeza, "no es por lo que piensan" les dije un poco sonrojada

Humphrey: "lo que pasa es que estoy entrenando a Kate como Alpha elite, y el entrenamiento es el secreto más preciado de mi familia" les explique

Lilly: todos asentimos y nos fuimos a realizar nuestros deberes, a los alphas les toco cazar el desayuno, los betas solo van a revisar las fronteras y los omegas nos toca ayudar a construir las cuevas

Humphrey: vi que después que todos salieron solo quedo Hutch, Candu, y Eve

Hutch: "y que hacemos Candu y yo" le pregunte, porque no nos dejó deberes a ninguno

Humphrey: "tú y Hutch tienen el día libre" les dije sonriendo

Candu: "en serio" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "en serio, ayer trabajaron duro y se lo ganaron, además como ya hay más alphas los deberes se distribuyen" les dije sonriendo

Candu: "muchas gracias" le dije mientras me iba

Hutch: "si gracias" le dije sonriendo mientras salía detrás de Candu

Kate: después de que ambos se fueron me dirigí a mi mamá y le pregunte, "que pasa mamá"

Eve: "necesito hablar contigo en privado" le dije a Kate

Humphrey: "supongo que voy a dar una vuelta para asegurarme de que todos están bien" les dije

Eve: "no te preocupes te devolveré a tu compañera en unos minutos" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: asentí mientras sonreí y me fui a ver como estaban todos

Kate: cuando Humphrey estaba fuera de la vista le pregunte, "de que quieres hablar" le pregunte

Eve: "me preguntaba si tú y Humphrey, han tenido relaciones sexuales" le pregunte

Kate: "mamá" le dije mientras me sonrojaba profundamente

Eve: "cálmate, no quiero ser entrometida ni nada, y te prometo que no le hare nada a Humphrey, pero necesito saber" le explique

Kate: "si un par de veces" le admití

Eve: "entiendo, recuerda que en esta época es cuando entras en celo" le recordé

Kate: "si lo sentí hace algunos días" le dije

Eve: "sabes que hay una fuerte posibilidad de que estés embarazada en estos momentos" le dije

Kate: "no lo sabía, pero si estuviera embarazada sería muy feliz, y sé que Humphrey sería un gran padre" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "quieres que salgamos de dudas" le pregunte

Kate: asentí sonriendo

Eve: asentí y procedí a revisarla

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: estaba caminando por el territorio asegurándome que todo y todos estuvieran bien, de repente vi a Candu mirando a través de unos arbustos, me acerque silenciosamente hasta que estuve a su lado, "que estas observando" le pregunte susurrando

Candu: me sorprendió mucho escuchar a Humphrey a mi lado contuve mi grito porque no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí, "que estás haciendo aquí" le pregunte susurrando

Humphrey: "Eve quería hablar con Kate en privado por lo que tuve que dar un paseo, fue cuando te vi aquí y me pregunte que hacías" le explique, "ahora responde mi pregunta a quien espías" le pregunte

Candu: "no espió a nadie" le dije un poco sonrojado

Humphrey: lo mire por un segundo y le dije, "respóndeme o volveré a hacerte la pregunta pero esta vez en un tono que los que están en el área me puedan escuchar" le dije

Candu: me quede pensativo

Humphrey: "Ca-d" no pude terminar porque me tapo la boca

Candu: "está bien te diré, pero no le digas a nadie" le dije

Humphrey: asentí sonriendo y puse atención

Candu: suspire y le dije, "estaba observando a Flor, quería pedirle una cita, pero estoy muy nervioso y no he podido"

Humphrey: asentí, entendiendo, "quieres que te acompañe y te apoye" le pregunte

Candu: "me ayudaría mucho" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "vamos"

Candu: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta Flor, que estaba hablando con uno de los amigos de Humphrey

Humphrey: "hola Salty, Flor" los salude

Salty: "hola amigo" le dije alegremente

Flor: "hola señor" le dije respetuosamente, luego me dirigí a Candu, y le dije alegremente, "hola Candu"

Candu: "hola Flor" le dije lo más calmado que pude

Flor: "y que hacen" les pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: le di un golpe a Candu en el hombro

Candu: me acerque y le dije un poco nervioso, "me preguntaba si querías tener una cita conmigo esta tarde"

Flor: me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijo pero rápidamente sonreí y le dije alegremente, "me encantaría"

Candu: sonreí, y le dije emocionado, "entonces te recogeré esta tarde"

Flor: "te estaré esperando" le dije con un guiño

Salty: fruncí el ceño cuando Candu la invito a salir, porque yo quería preguntarle lo mismo

Flor: "nos hablamos luego, me voy a ir a preparar" les dije

Humphrey: "adiós" le dije alegre

Salty: "adiós" le dije con un suspiro

Candu: "también tengo que prepararme, pero antes de irme gracias por el apoyo" le dije a Humphrey muy agradecido

Humphrey: "en cualquier momento nos vemos luego" le dije sonriendo, vi cómo se fue bastante alegre, luego mire a Salty y lo vi deprimido, "que pasa amigo" le pregunte

Salty: "no es nada, en serio" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: "amigo sabes que puedes contar conmigo" le dije

Salty: le sonreí, pero le dije con tristeza, "es que tenía intención de invitar a Flor a una cita, pero parece que Candu me gano"

Humphrey: me sentí mal por él, pero había visto la mirada de Candu, sabía que el en verdad tenia sentimientos sinceros hacia ella, "no te preocupes amigo, hay muchas otras lobas en la manada" le dije sonriendo

Salty: "es cierto, pero sin duda Flor es muy hermosa" le dije

Humphrey: "sabes que la apariencia externa solo es una cualidad, pero lo que más importa es interior" le dije

Salty: suspire y le dije, "es cierto, pero tu saliste con el paquete completo, tienes a Kate que sin duda es la más hermosa de por aquí, y además han sido mejores amigos desde cachorros, ella te conoce mejor que cualquiera de nosotros"

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero sabes que me enamore de ella por lo que es, no por su aspecto" le dije

Salty: "si tú lo dices, pero no dejare que Candu se quede con Flor" le dije mientras me iba

Humphrey: suspire, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, "mejor pongo a alguien a vigilarlos" pensé, lo que más me preocupaba es que terminara en alguna pelea, y si pasaba eso, sabría que Salty saldría muy lastimado, luego seguí caminando

Mientras tanto con Kate

Kate: "estas segura" le pregunte

Eve: "completamente" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "no puedo esperar a contarle a Humphrey" le dije emocionada

Eve: "que espera ve y búscalo" le dije alegremente

Kate: asentí y Salí a buscarlo

Humphrey: estaba caminado cuando de repente me abordo una mancha dorada, "hola Kate" la salude con alegría

Kate: "hola Humphrey" le dije alegremente mientras lo lamia

Humphrey: me reí un poco de la sensación, "parece que alguien está muy feliz" le dije cuando se detuvo

Kate: asentí y me senté enfrente de el

Humphrey: me senté enfrente de ella y le pregunte curiosa, "de que hablaste con tu mamá, para que estés tan feliz"

Kate: "bueno hablamos de que he estado en celo estos días" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "un momento has estado en celo" le dije sorprendido, "eso significa que puedes estar embarazada" le dije emocionado

Kate: "de hecho lo estoy, mi mamá me lo acabo de confirmar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí enormemente, no sabía que decirle, así que solo la abrace con alegría, cuando pude hablar le dije alegremente, "esto es maravilloso, vamos a hacer padres"

Kate: "lo sé" le dije alegremente mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: "no sabes lo alegre que estoy" le dije después de romper el abrazo

Kate: "yo también estoy muy feliz" le dije alegremente, luego me puse seria

Humphrey: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupado al ver como cambio su actitud

Kate: "solo espero que mi papá no lo arruine" le explique con preocupación

Humphrey: "no te preocupes por eso, te juro que te protegeré a ti a los cachorros con mi vida si es necesario" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: sonreí y le di un gran beso de lleno de pasión, cuando rompimos el beso le dije "creo que esto significara que el entrenamiento se pospondrá por varios meses" le dije

Humphrey: "eso depende de ti" le dije

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "aun puedes seguir entrenando, pero con un ritmo más calmado, hasta el momento de que los cachorros estén muy grandes y no puedas moverte con facilidad" le explique

Kate: "sería bueno para los cachorros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es lo que hizo mi mamá, ella entreno mientras yo estaba en su vientre" le explique, "pero como ya te dije es tu decisión" le dije

Kate: "supongo que podría probar" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "entonces iniciemos, pero con calma"

Kate: sonreí y le dije entusiasmada, "comencemos"

**¿Se enteraran de los alphas que enviaran Winston y Tony?, ¿Humphrey podrá defender a su manada?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Por cierto tengo nueva información de Alpha y omega 3, hace poco se dio a conocer la portada del DVD, junto con una sinopsis, aquí esta traducida**

**¡Únete a la manada en esta aventura salvaje, afectuosa y totalmente asombrosa protagonizada por los alphas y omegas favoritos de todos! Es hora de que "los grandes juegos del lobo", cuando todos los alfas en los paquetes hacen de lado sus diferencias para una competencia amistosa. Cuando un accidente inesperado pone a muchos lobos estrella alpha de nuestra manada fuera de servicio, un nuevo equipo es ensamblado que incluye amigos del bosque no de la manada. Puede el entrenador Humphrey llevar a su grupo de gentuza de "perdedores" a la victoria? Descúbrelo en esta película emocionante que te dejará aullando por más!**


	9. ayuda?

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y feliz día de san Valentín a todos por cierto lamento la demora**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Garth: ya había vuelto de la cacería tenía un pedazo de carne de buen tamaño estaba en busca de Lilly, me tomo diez minutos para encontrarla, cuando la encontré la vi agrandando un agujero bajo un tronco bastante grande, "hola Lilly" le dije alegremente

Lilly: me detuve de lo que estaba haciendo y me voltee para mirar a Garth, "hola Garth" le dije dulcemente

Garth: "traje el desayuno" le dije alegre mientras soltaba el pedazo de carne

Lilly: "gracias" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Garth: "este es nuestra cueva" le pregunte

Lilly: "bueno esa sería la idea" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "te está quedando muy bien, pero después de comer yo te ayudare" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: sonreí y ambos nos sentamos a comer, cuando terminamos de comer le pregunte, "le contaste a Kate y Humphrey sobre el ataque del occidente y del este que planean enviar mañana"

Garth: golpee mi cara con mi pata y le dije, "se me olvido completamente"

Lilly: "debemos contarles es muy importante que lo sepan de lo contrario no se podremos defendernos" le dije preocupada

Garth: "estoy de acuerdo, voy a buscarlos de inmediato" le dije

Lilly: "te acompaño" le dije

Garth: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar en busca de los dos, "donde dijeron que iban a estar" le pregunte a Lilly mientras caminaba

Lilly: "si no mal recuerdo en el lado sur del territorio" le dije

Garth: asentí y ambos caminamos hasta que llegamos allí

Lilly: cuando llegamos allí vimos a Humphrey sentado solo en medio del bosque, "hola Humphrey, sé que nos dijiste que no viniéramos por aquí, pero tenemos que decirte algo importante" le explique

Humphrey: asentí y les dije, "adelante"

Lilly: ambos caminamos hasta que estábamos enfrente de él, donde nos sentamos, "donde esta Kate" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: "aquí hermanita" le dije mientras aparecía de unos arbustos, sorprendiendo a los dos

Garth: "que hacías allí" le pregunte aun sorprendido de que no la vi venir

Humphrey: "le estaba enseñado sigilo y camuflaje, y al ver que pudo sorprender a un Alpha entrenado, diría que va muy bien" le dije orgulloso

Kate: "es porque he tenido un gran maestro" le dije cariñosamente, mientras le daba un beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le pregunte a Garth y Lilly, "que es lo que querían decirnos"

Garth: "que mañana mi papá y Winston van a enviar un gran grupo de lobos para obligarnos a volver, pero estoy seguro que Winston planea algo muy malo para ti" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, sabes cuantos alphas enviaran" le pregunte

Garth: "no estoy seguro pero la cifra debe estar rondando entre los treinta y los cincuenta lobos" le dije

Humphrey: "con cuantos alphas contamos" le pregunte

Garth: "sin nosotros tres hay un total de seis alphas" le dije

Humphrey: "significan que solo somos ocho contra cincuenta" les dije preocupado

Lilly: "Humphrey, creo que hiciste la cuenta mal, con ustedes son nueve" le dije inocentemente

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza "somos ocho, Kate no peleara" les dije

Garth: "sé que te preocupas por ella, pero en estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y debes pensar en que es lo mejor para la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "primero que todo, para mi es primero Kate, en segundo ella está embarazada por eso no ha dicho nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión" le dije serio y un poco molesto

Garth: "lo siento no sabía" le dije apenado

Lilly: "estas embarazada" le dije sorprendida

Kate: "si, nos enteramos hace unas horas" le dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi vientre

Lilly: "muchas felicidades a los dos" les dije alegremente

Kate: "gracias hermana" le dije alegremente

Garth: "no quise ser grosero, no sabía en serio" les dije a ambos

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, sé que solo estas preocupado porque te alejen de Lilly" le dije

Garth: "por cierto que vamos a hacer somos muy pocos y ellos son muchos más, y tenemos que proteger a los betas y a los omegas" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, los betas no saben pelear" le dije recordando, que su principal papel es ayudar en las cacerías y en las vigilancias

Kate: "esto es grave como haremos frente a tantos lobos" le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: "ya vi que entrenamiento tienen, sé que puedo con quince, veinte a lo mucho, pero cincuenta son demasiados" le dije pensativo

Garth: negué con la cabeza, "no te puedes rendir, no nos unimos a tu manada para que te des por vencido" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "quien dijo algo de rendirse, si es necesario peleare a la muerte, pero tengo que pensar" le dije, después de mucho pensar solo llegue a una conclusión, "solo hay una opción si queremos salir de esta" les dije

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Winston: Tony y yo habíamos reunido a los alphas que enviaremos a la manada de Humphrey y Kate para derrotarlos y traer a todos a la fuerza

Sam: "porque están los del este aquí" le pregunte confundido

Winston: "la razón es porque trabajaremos en equipo y vamos a derrotar la manada que ese estúpido omega Humphrey creo" les explique

"Todo por esto por solo un omega" pregunto un lobo del este

Winston: "se que esto sorprenderá a todos el tiene entrenamiento de alpha elite, y si no me creen pregúntele a Sam" les dije

Sam: vi que todos voltearon a verme, "es cierto, envío a diez de mis alphas al sanador" les dije

"Entonces porque es un omega" pregunto un lobo del este

Winston: "jamás le di el rango de Alpha elite oficialmente, porque no quería que se acercara a mi hija" les dije

Tony: "vamos a traer a todos de vuelta, así podremos unir a las manadas de forma oficial" les dije

Winston: "a todos los quiero con vida, con excepción de Humphrey, a el lo pueden matar, pero asegúrense de que sea de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible" les dije fríamente

Sam: todos asentimos y le pregunte, "quiere que les traigamos el cuerpo"

Winston: "solo la cabeza" les dije con frialdad, "pero no se confíen aunque odie admitirlo, el chico es muy bueno, les dará muchos problemas" les aconseje

Sam: todos asentimos y nos fuimos a preparar para el viaje

Tony: vi como todos se fueron y le pregunte a Winston, "seguro que son suficientes lobos"

Winston: "ya hice las cuentas ellos a lo mucho tendrán a diez alphas y aunque Humphrey sea un Alpha elite sé que no puede enfrentar el solo a treinta alphas a la vez" le explique

Tony: asentí y me fui a mi cueva, pero en el camino no me dejaba de cuestionar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, "Thasha ojala estuvieras aquí, sabrías que hacer" dije con tristeza mientras miraba al cielo

Mientras tanto en la manada delta

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y les dije, "tendré que cobrar algunos favores, pero conozco a unos lobos que nos pueden ayudar"

Garth: "de cuantos lobos estamos hablando" le pregunte

Humphrey: "cuatro lobos" les dije

Garth: "solo cuatro" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "todos alphas elite" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "creí que eras el ultimo" le dije confundido

Humphrey: "el ultimo de Jasper, pero de los únicos cuatro en Canadá" le explique

Garth: "con cuatro alphas elites nivelaríamos la pelea" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: "pero el problema es que están lejos de aquí muy al norte" les dije

Lilly: "que tanto" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "a dos días a pie de la frontera de Jasper" les dije

Kate: "debes estar bromeando es imposible llegar allí en solo un día" le dije

Humphrey: "sé que puedo llegar si tomo el tren que pasara en media hora, pero no volvería hasta mañana muy temprano" les dije

Lilly: "no tenemos opción, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije asintiendo, pero estaba preocupado

Kate: note que Humphrey estaba preocupado, "que es lo que te preocupa" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y le conté, "es que tuve un cierto problema con uno de esos lobos"

Kate: "qué clase de problema" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "no quiero hablar de eso" le dije negando con la cabeza, "es mejor que me vaya si quiero coger el tren, Kate estas a cargo mientras no estoy si necesitas ayuda habla con Hutch" le dije

Kate: asentí y le dije con preocupación, "te cuidado"

Humphrey: "lo tendré, te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, ambos compartimos un beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso, Salí corriendo a gran velocidad

Kate: vi cómo se fue corriendo, "espero que este bien" me dije a mi misma con preocupación, una parte de mi quería acompañarlo, pero solo lo retrasaría

Lilly: cuando Humphrey se perdió de vista me dirigí a Kate, "que hacemos hasta que regrese" le pregunte

Kate: suspire y les dije, "voy a hacer una reunión con la manada debo explicar la situación y preparar a todos para la pelea" les dije

Garth: ambos asentimos y lo tres caminamos hasta la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Kate: cuando llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha lance un aullido para llamar a todos los lobos, siempre se tardaron un buen tiempo, porque era la primera vez que llamaba a una reunión y muchos no reconocieron mi aullido, cuando por fin todos estábamos reunidos inicie, "les tengo muy malas noticias, Garth y Lilly me informaron que Winston y Tony planean enviar un gran ataque contra nosotros, por desgracias tengo que informales que nos superan casi seis a uno" les dije, vi como muchos se ponían muy tristes incluso había muchos decepcionados

"entonces vinimos para nada, nos obligara a volver y nos castigaran por esto" dijo molesto un Alpha

Kate: "cálmense" les dije seriamente vi como todos guardaron silencio y me dejaron continuar, "sé que son muchos pero Humphrey es un Alpha elite vi cómo se enfrentó a diez alphas a la vez y los derroto a todos sin mucha dificultad, y si no me creen pregúnteles a Hutch y Candu, ellos lo vieron" les dije

Hutch: vi como todos nos voltearon a ver, "es totalmente cierto" les dije

Candu: "es verdad" le dije confirmando

"aun así tendría que enfrentar a casi treinta lobos él solo, es imposible, además porque él no está aquí diciéndonos esto" pregunto un Beta

Kate: "él sabe que es muy difícil que el solo venza a treinta lobos, por eso viajo en busca de ayuda, volverá mañana muy temprano" les dije

Lilly: vi como todos ponían caras de duda, "no desconfíen así de él, todo lo conocemos y él no es ningún cobarde, y mucho menos nos abandonaría" les dije con seguridad

"entonces porque nunca dijo que era un Alpha elite" pregunto molesto uno de los omegas

Kate: "porque mi papá jamás le dio el rango oficial, y se sentía muy mal hablando de eso" les explique

Shakey: "no seas así Steve, jamás te quejaste cuando compartía lo que casaba con los demás omegas" le dije molesto por desconfiar en nuestro amigo

Mooch: "es cierto, por él es que los omegas podíamos tener una comida decente para variar" le dije

Steve: suspire y les dije, "lo siento, es que tengo miedo" les dije

Kate: "tenemos que confiar en Humphrey sé que volverá con ayuda" les dije

Hutch: "es cierto, pero nosotros también debemos prepararnos" les dije

"como podemos ayudar" pregunto un Beta

Hutch: "tenemos una ventaja sobre los lobos de Winston y Tony y es que no conocen el territorio, por lo que podemos prepararles una trampa, pero necesito que todos ayuden" les dije seriamente

Kate: vi como todos los lobos asintieron, "muy bien quiero que todos con excepción de cinco omegas ayuden a Hutch a preparar la trampa" les ordene, vi como todos asintieron y siguieron a Hutch, luego me dirigí a mi mamá, "ya tienes una cueva" le pregunte

Eve: "aun no la he construido" le dije

Kate: asentí y me dirigí a los omegas quiero que ayuden a construir una cueva a mi mamá, luego busquen todo los suministros que les pida, para que esté preparada para atender a los heridos mañana" les ordene

Los omegas asintieron y se fueron con Eve

Kate: cuando todos se fueron me quede sola en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, "espero que estés bien Humphrey" pensé mientras miraba al cielo

Cinco horas después, P.V. de Humphrey

Estaba en el tren, cuando reconocí el territorio salte y empecé a caminar, como estaba bastante al norte todo estaba cubierto de nieve, camine hasta que llegue al medio de un valle, hay me detuve y levante mi cabeza soltando un profundo y fuerte aullido, en ese momento escuche tres aullidos, luego de eso me senté a esperar, después de cinco minutos fui abordado por una mancha negra

**¿Humphrey conseguirá la ayuda?, ¿Qué será el lobo que abordo a Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta el momento **


	10. carrera contra tiempo

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: cuando mire la mancha negra sonreí y le dije, "hola Catalina"

Catalina: sonreí y me baje de él, "hola Humphrey" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "donde están los demás" le pregunte

Catalina: "no deben tardar" le dije, "por cierto que trae a mi novio por aquí" le pregunte sonriendo

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza y le dije, "exnovio, recuerda"

Catalina: "en serio no lo recuerdo" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: suspire, "por favor ya supéralo, tuvimos buenos momentos, pero ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar" le dije

Catalina: "tal vez si nos esforzáramos mas, podríamos hacer que funcionara" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acercaba más a el

Humphrey: "solo fueron dos meses, y porque mis padres me dijeron que te diera una oportunidad" le dije

Catalina: "pero tienes que admitir que fueron, unos muy buenos meses" le dije sonriendo, mientras estaba enfrente de él y nuestras narices estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros de tocarse

Humphrey: "no lo negare si fueron buenos meses, pero como ya te dije, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Kate" le dije mientras me alejaba un poco de ella

Catalina: suspire y le dije, "vamos sabes que no puedes esta con ella, al menos hasta que Winston reconozca el gran Alpha elite que eres"

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "de hecho estamos casados y esperamos cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "vaya trabajas rápido" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, en ese momento escuche a otros dos lobos acercándose, "me alegro de que haya aparecido" les dije sonriendo

Scoot: "lo siento mucho, pero estaba dormido cuando llamaste" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "si yo estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste" le dije mientras le daba un guiño

Humphrey: comprendí lo que me quiso decir por lo que rodé los ojos, "me alegro de que estén aquí" les dije

Scoot: "presiento que no solo bienes a saludar" le dije mientras levantaba una ceja

Humphrey: asentí y les dije, "es cierto, vengo porque necesito ayuda"

Jhosh: "que es lo que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y les explique, "la manada del este y del oeste me declararon la guerra, solo tengo siete alphas en mi lado, y yo no puedo con tantos lobos a la vez"

Scoot: "porque Winston te declaro la guerra" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "en los últimos días pasaron muchas cosas, pero básicamente lo que paso es los humanos nos tomaron a Kate y a mí y nos llevaron a Idaho, una vez allí le confesé mis sentimientos y ella me dijo que también me amaba, y decidimos quedarnos allí, pero Winston nos descubrió y está tratando a toda costa de traernos de vuelta" les explique con brevedad

Jhosh: "es un poco complicado pero entiendo" le dije

Humphrey: vi como los demás asintieron, "me van a ayudar" le pregunte

Jhosh: "por supuesto, eres nuestro amigo" le dije asintiendo

Scoot: "estoy de acuerdo yo también te ayudare, además siempre me molesto que Winston nunca te diera el rango de Alpha elite, a pesar de que eres el mejor de todos nosotros" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y todos miramos a Catalina

Catalina: "supongo que también ayudare, solo por los viejos tiempos" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, significa mucho" les dije sonriendo

Scoot: asentimos y le pregunte "donde queda eso lugar Idaho"

Humphrey: "en los estados unidos, pero llegaremos e unas cuantas horas si cogemos el tren" le dije

Scoot: "hay un problema, el tren no pasara hasta mañana a las 4:00 AM" les dije

Humphrey: "no, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, y seguramente los lobos de Winston y Tony usarían ese miso tren" les dije preocupado

Scoot: "lo siento pero el último tren salió hace una hora" le dije

Humphrey: "debe haber otro modo de llegar allí" les dije preocupado y apurado

Scoot: "no conozco ninguna otra" le dije negando con la cabeza

Humphrey: mire a Jhosh con esperanza

Jhosh: "no me mires a mí, no tengo ninguna otra idea" le dije

Humphrey: suspire de tristeza

Catalina: "yo conozco otra forma" les dije

Humphrey: "en serio cual" le dije animadamente

Catalina: sonreí pícaramente y le dije, "te diré si volvemos a salir"

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "ya te dije que tengo compañera y estoy esperando cachorros, no puedo traicionarla así"

Scoot: "esperas cachorros" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "es una de las razones por lo que estoy apurado en volver"

Jhosh: "vamos Catalina, dinos" le pedí

Catalina: suspire y les dije en tono de derrota, "está bien"

Humphrey: le dije, "listo, ahora dinos como ir a Idaho"

Catalina: le dije, "por aquí" y empecé a caminar

Humphrey: la seguimos hasta que llegamos a una cabaña de madera, donde vimos a una pareja preparándose para viajar

Catalina: "tienes suerte, ellos siempre viajan a Idaho, en esta época del año, si nos colamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, nos llevaran directo hasta nuestro destino" les explique

Humphrey: asentí y los cuatro nos subimos a la camioneta sin ser vistos, como los cuatro somos alphas elite, fue como un juego de niños, "sabes cuánto tiempo tardaremos hasta Idaho" le pregunte a Catalina

Catalina: "no con seguridad, pero deberíamos estar llegando antes del mediodía de mañana" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y les dije a todos, "vamos a descansar necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas mañana" les instruí

Scoot y Jhosh asintieron y se acomodaron para dormir, pero Catalina tenía otra idea

Catalina: "sabes podríamos tener algo de diversión antes de irnos a dormir" le dije sensualmente

Humphrey: rodé los ojos y le dije, "hasta mañana que descanses" luego me recosté

Catalina: solté un suspiro de decepción y me recosté

Scoot: me desperté cuando sentí que el camión se detuvo, cuando mire afuera note que habíamos llegado a otra cabaña, pero lo que más me importo fue un letrero al lado de la casa que decía, "dos kilómetros frontera con Canadá, cuando mire el cielo note que aún era de madrugada, el sol ni siquiera ha empezado a salir, "chicos creo que tenemos un problema" les dije un poco nervioso

Humphrey: me desperté y mire afuera, "esto no es bueno" les dije al notar que nos habíamos detenido

Jhosh: "iré a investigar" les dije

Humphrey: "ten cuidado" le dije

Jhosh: asentí y Salí de la camioneta, camine hasta la cabaña, vi una silueta de la pareja y podía oír su conversación

"necesita este descanso" dijo el hombre

"estoy de acuerdo conducir durante tanto tiempo no es saludable" dijo la mujer

"por la tarde continuaremos con nuestro viaje, deberíamos estar llegando a Idaho en la noche" dijo el hombre

Jhosh: "esto no es bueno" pensé preocupado, rápidamente regrese a donde estaban los demás

Humphrey: "Jhosh, que averiguaste" le pregunte

Jhosh: "la pareja se detuvo a descansar, no van a continuar hasta esta tarde" le informe

Humphrey: me puse pensativo, "vámonos, tenemos que conseguir otro transporto o correr hasta allá, no estamos tan lejos" les dije

Scoot: todos asentimos y empezamos a seguirlo

Después de algunas horas en Jasper

Winston: Tony y yo habíamos reunidos a todos antes de que partieran, "recuerden, deben volver con todos, no podemos dejarnos intimidar por Humphrey, les enseñaremos que somos la manada más fuerte de todas" les dije para animarlos

Tony: "acabaremos con el ultimo Alpha elite de Canadá y haremos que el mundo olvide que alguna vez existieron" les dije

Casi todo el mundo asintió y estuvo de acuerdo, pero había aquellos que estaban empezando a tener duda sobre lo que hacían, pero para no meterse en problemas se quedaron cayados

Winston: "ahora prepárense, el tren llegara en pocos minutos" les ordene

Sam: todos asentimos y nos fuimos a las vías del tren

Tony: vi cómo se fueron pero en mi interior me seguía cuestionando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, "mi manada es más importante que mi propio hijo" me cuestionaba

Mientras tanto en la manada Delta

Kate: me desperté temprano al sentir una fría brisa en mi lado, cuando abrí los ojos, note que Humphrey aún no había vuelto, lo cual me preocupo mucho, "algo debió pasarle" pensé preocupada, sabía que Humphrey nunca incumple una promesa, "espero que solo este retrasado" me dije a mi misma mientras me sentaba en la entrada de la cueva mirando el paisaje con la esperanza de verlo aparecer en cualquier momento

Garth: Lilly y yo nos levantamos temprano para poder ayudar a Kate y Humphrey en lo que más podamos, cuando llegamos a su cueva la vimos a Kate sentada en la entrada con una mirada de preocupación

Lilly: "estas bien hermana" le pregunte cariñosamente

Kate: "no, Humphrey aún no ha regresado, temo que algo le haya pasado" le dijes con miedo y preocupación

Lilly: "tranquila, tú mismo lo dijiste es un Alpha elite va estar bien" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "es cierto, probablemente solo está retrasado o está tratando de conseguir algún medio de transporte para volver rápidamente" le sugerí

Lilly: "es cierto, hay que tener en cuenta que el tren no es una opción, ya que los lobos de papá y Tony podrían venir por allí" le dije

Kate: "solo espero que este bien" les dije con preocupación

Lilly: "lo estará, ten fe en el" le dije con confianza

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "yo estoy más preocupado por nosotros, si el coyote no llega a tiempo estaremos perdidos" les dije con preocupación

Kate: "debemos confiar en él, sé que llegara" le dije con confianza renovada

Lilly: asentí, "es cierto debemos confiar en el" le dije estando de acuerdo

Kate: "ahora tenemos que preparar a la manada" le dije seriedad

Mientras tanto con Humphrey y sus amigos

Humphrey: habíamos corrido por toda la mañana, cuando de repente fuimos detenidos por unos lobos

"que hacen en nuestro territorio" gruño uno de ellos

Scoot: "no sabíamos que había una manada aquí, solo andábamos de paso" les explique con calma

"entrar a nuestro territorio sin permiso en un delito muy grave, que se castiga con la muerte" dijo otro lobo

Jhosh: "déjanos pasar, no sabíamos, saldremos de su territorio y jamás volveremos" les dije

"lo siento pero no puedo permitirles eso, tenemos que llevarlos con nuestros líderes, ellos decidirán si viven o mueren" dijo otro lobo

Humphrey: "que" le gruñí, le iba a amenazar cuando Scoot me detuvo

Scoot: "tranquilo, solo nos vas a complicar las cosas" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y empezamos a seguir al lobo hasta la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, en donde vimos cuatro lobos cuidando la entrada, cuando entramos vimos a los líderes

"soy Trent y ella es mi compañera es Jena, somos los líderes de la manada de las montañas, a quienes tenemos el placer de recibir

Humphrey: "soy Humphrey, el líder de la manada Delta y ellos son mis amigos, Scoot, Jhosh, y Catalina" nos presente

Jena: "porque estaban en nuestro territorio" les pregunte

Humphrey: "solo andábamos de paso, no sabíamos que había una manada aquí" les explique

Trent: "deme una razón para que no los mate por invadir nuestro territorio" les pregunte

Scoot: "porque no tenemos malas intenciones, solo tratamos de ir a la manada de nuestro amigo para ayudarlo, están siendo amenazados por dos manadas" les explique

Jena: "porque dos manadas están contra la tuya" le pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja

Humphrey: "básicamente no están de acuerdo con lo que creemos, en mi manada no hay la ley de alphas y omegas no pueden ser compañeros, también es que el líder de una de las manadas me odia porque me case con su hija, pero no importa porque nos amamos" les explique con brevedad

Trent: "sin ley de alphas y omegas, tu manada caerá en poco tiempo" le dije burlonamente

Humphrey: "cada uno tiene su forma, y es mi manada yo decido que se puede y no se puede" le dije seriamente

Jena: "tiene razón" estuve de acuerdo

Trent: "no importa si eres una cabeza alphas, estás en mi territorio y debes pagar las consecuencias" les dije mientras le daba la señal para que los cuatro alphas que estaban en la cueva, junto con otros seis alphas que estaban vigilando la entrada los sometieran y los llevaran a la cueva de los prisioneros

Humphrey: vi como los diez alphas se nos acercaban, "no creo que quieras hacerlo" le dije con calma

Trent: "yo creo que si" le dije mientras sonreía

Catalina: "esto va a hacer divertido" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

**¿Qué pasara con Humphrey y sus amigos?, ¿lograran volver a la manada a tiempo?, ¿Tony se dará cuenta del error que están cometiendo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Lord .Ssv por darme la idea de Humphrey y sus amigos se encontrara con una manada de regreso a Idaho **


	11. la lucha

**Una vida en Idaho **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero como el servidor estuvo caído no pude **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Catalina: "esto va a hacer divertido" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

Humphrey: todos nos pusimos en posición de defensa haciendo un círculo mientras veíamos a los alphas enemigos rodeándonos, "no los maten" les ordene

Scoot: todos asentimos, y en ese momento vi uno de ellos saltar hacia nosotros

Mientras tanto en la manada delta

Kate: "todos están listos" le pregunte a Hutch

Hutch: "si señora, solo estamos esperando a Humphrey" le dije

Kate: suspire y les dije, "es mejor que vayan siguiendo, el los encontrara allí"

Hutch: asentí y me iba a retirar, cuando fui detenido por Kate

Kate: "espera Hutch" le dije

Hutch: "que pasa señora" le pregunte

Kate: "dos cosas, la primera es que hasta que llegue Humphrey, tu estas a cargo del grupo de ataque, en segundo lugar y creo que Humphrey ya te dijo, es que nos llame por nuestros nombre, somos amigos" le dije

Hutch: asentí y le dije, "no te defraudare Kate"

Kate: "lo sé" les dije sonriendo

Hutch: asentí y me fui a preparar el grupo de ataque, pero en el camino me encontré con alguien, "hola Niky" le dije sonriendo

Niky: "hola Hutch" lo salude, pero luego me puse algo triste

Hutch: "que pasa" le pregunte al ver que estaba triste

Niky: "solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado hoy" le dije con preocupación

Hutch: "no te preocupes lo tendré" le dije asintiendo

Niky: "por favor prométemelo, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara, eres alguien muy especial para mi" le admití

Hutch: sonreí cuando lo escuche, "lo dices en serio" le pregunte

Niky: me arme de valor y le confesé, "en serio, siempre he tenido sentimientos hacia ti"

Hutch: una enorme sonrisa creció en mi cara, cuando me lo dijo, pero no sabía que decirle, por lo que solo decidí acercarme y darle un beso

Niky: estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente sonreí y acepte el beso

Hutch: cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente, "te amo, y siempre lo he hecho"

Niky: un gran sentimiento de felicidad me invadió cuando me lo dijo, "también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Hutch: compartimos otro beso, cuando nos separamos le dije, "te prometo volver"

Niky: "por tu bien, espero que sí" le dije juguetonamente

Hutch: me reí entre dientes, "no te preocupes, volveré, además ya tengo otra razón para pelear, no dejare que nos separen" le dije amorosamente

Niky: "buena suerte" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ellos

Flor: "ten cuidado" le dije con preocupación

Candu: "lo tendré, pero mantente a salvo" le dije con preocupación

Flor: "solo regrese, recuerda que tenemos otra cita esta noche" le dije sonriendo

Candu: "no pensaría faltar" le dije sonriendo

Flor: sonreí y le dije "buena suerte"

Candu: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto con Garth y Lilly

Lilly: "no te arriesgues por favor" le pedí con preocupación

Garth: "no te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "eso espero" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "por favor vuelve" le pedí con preocupación

Garth: "te lo prometo" le dije dulcemente

Lilly: "espero que cumplas tus promesas" le dije juguetonamente

Garth: "no te preocupes que yo lo hago" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: sonreí y me acerque para darle un beso, cuando nos separamos le di un abrazo, y le susurre al oído, "si vuelves te tengo una gran sorpresa"

Garth: sonreí y le dije, "una razón más para volver", luego me fui con el resto de alphas

Lilly: todos nos quedamos vendo como los alphas partían al bosque

Kate: me acerque a mi hermana y le dije, "sé que volverán con bien"

Lilly: "eso espero, pero ambas sabemos que no será así si Humphrey no vuelve a tiempo" le dije

Kate: "el volverá a tiempo, nunca ha defraudado a nadie" le dije con confianza

Lilly: "es verdad, hay que tener fe en el" le dije esperanzada

Mientras tanto con Humphrey y sus amigos

Humphrey: tenia a los dos líderes inmovilizados debajo de mí, ya habíamos dejado inconscientes a los demás, "en serio diez alphas, yo solo puedo con eso con facilidad" les dije sonriendo a los lideres

Trent: "como es que son tan buenos" les pregunte mientras me intentaba liberar pero sin éxito

Humphrey: todos sonreímos y le dije, "es porque los cuatro somos alphas elite"

Jena: "es imposible, no ha habido alphas elite en estados unidos en años" les dije

Catalina: "es porque somos los últimos cuatro alphas elite de Canadá" le dije sonriendo

Trent: "y que van a hacer con nosotros" pregunte asustado

Humphrey: "absolutamente nada, siempre y cuando podamos cruzar su territorio sin problemas, así podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido" les dije seriamente

Jena: "hecho" les dije asintiendo

Humphrey: asentí y me baje de ellos, pero antes de salir les dije, "por cierto mi manada no está muy lejos de aquí, les sugeriría que no se meta con ella, de lo contrario volveré y termine lo que empecé" les dije seriamente

Trent: ambos asentimos nerviosos

Humphrey: "vámonos" les dije, y todos empezamos a correr

Jena: cuando se fueron ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, "es mejor no meterse con ellos" le dije

Trent: negué con la cabeza, "todo lo contrario, pueden llegar a ser un aliado muy fuerte, solo tenemos que convencerlo" le dije

Jena: "va a ser difícil, pero no imposible" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: seguimos caminando hasta la frontera en donde nos encontramos con diez lobos, "acaso no fuimos claro con sus líderes" les dije molesto

"no es eso, es que escuchamos que tenían una manada sin la ley de alphas y omegas no pueden ser compañeros" dijo uno de ellos

Humphrey: "así es" le dije más calmado

"nos preguntábamos si podíamos unirnos, para poder ser compañeros con las personas a quien amamos" dijo el lobo

Humphrey: "por mi está bien, pero con una condición" les dije

"La que sea, solo dinos" dijo otro lobo

Humphrey: "hay una manada que nos va a atacar, si nos apoyan pueden unirse" les explique

Los lobos compartieron una mirada de duda y uno de ellos le pregunte, "cuantos lobos enemigos hay que enfrentar"

Humphrey: "entre cuarenta y cincuenta" les dije con calma

"y cuantos alphas tiene" pregunto una loba

Humphrey: "siete alphas, y cuatro alphas elite" les explique

"es una gran desventaja" dijo otro lobo pensativo

Jhosh: "es porque nunca han visto pelear a un Alpha elite, podemos con ocho o diez alphas a la vez" les dije con confianza

"no lo sé" dijo otro lobo indeciso

Humphrey: "si no están dispuestos a luchar por lo que creen, no pertenecen a mi manada" les dije, luego me dirigí a mis amigos, "vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder"

Scoot: "sabes hubieran sido de mucha ayuda" le susurre mientras caminábamos"

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "solo espera, tres, dos uno"

"esperen" dijeron los lobos mientras los alcanzaban

Humphrey: "que pasa" les pregunte, ya haciéndome una idea

"iremos con ustedes" dijo uno de los lobos con determinación

Humphrey: asentí y les dije, "entonces síganos"

Los lobos asintieron y empezaron a seguirlo

Un par de horas despues en la manada Delta

Hutch: todos ya estábamos listos justo enfrente de la frontera, en espera de los lobos enemigos, vi que todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero dispuestos a luchar hasta el final, "no se preocupen, sé que Humphrey llegara a tiempo" les dije

Garth: en ese momento escuchamos un ruido y nos pusimos en posición de defensa, de repente vimos como aparecieron cuarenta y cinco alphas

Sam: cuando llegamos a la manada de Humphrey y Kate, solo vimos a ocho alphas, "esta su defensa" les dije burlonamente

Hutch: "Sam" gruñí

Garth: "porque hacen esto, saben muy bien, que mi papá y Winston están mal" les dije

Sam: "no perderé el tiempo discutiendo, nuestro deber es seguir ordenes, nada más" les dije mientras nos poníamos en posición de defensa

Hutch: "es mejor que se vayan si no quieren salir heridos" les advertí

Sam: todos nos reímos, "los superamos cinco a uno, no tienen oportunidad, y seguramente Humphrey lo sabe, por eso ni siquiera vino" les burlonamente

Hutch: "no es cierto, el vendrá" les dije con confianza

Sam: "tal vez, pero si llega a llegar le tengo preparado veinte alphas, ni él podría contra todos ellos" les dije burlonamente

Garth: "ese ego será tu perdición" le dije seriamente

Sam: me reí y les dije, "claro que no, pero su fe en Humphrey esa si será su perdición"

Candu: "todos aquí tenemos algo por que luchar, y ese algo en que creemos es que podemos estar con las personas que en verdad amamos" les dije con firmeza

Sam: "son solo omegas, nada más" les dije fríamente

Garth: ese comentario hizo que todos nosotros nos enojáramos mucho

Sam: "se enojaron" les dije burlonamente, sonreí e iba a dar la orden de ataque, pero de repente fui abordado por una mancha gris

Humphrey: "creías que te dejaría que atacaras a mi manada" le gruñí, mientras le calvaba las garras en los hombros

Sam: solté un grito de dolor cuando sentí sus garras se clavaron en mi piel

Hutch: "Humphrey" dije alegre, vi como todos sonrieron cuando lo vieron

Humphrey: "lamento el retraso, tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el camino" les dije

Garth: vi que otro lobo se iba a abalanzar contra Humphrey, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, una mancha negra salió de la nada y clavo al suelo al lobo

Hutch: vimos como de la nada otros dos lobos aparecieron ambos con pelajes blanco, solo que uno de ellos tenía el vientre de color gris

Humphrey: "por cierto les presento, ellos son Catalina, Scoot y Jhosh, alphas elite" les dije sonriendo

Todos los lobos compartieron una mirada nerviosa

Sam: "aun los superamos enormemente en número" le dije burlonamente aun debajo de Humphrey

Humphrey: "eso crees" le dije sonriendo, mientras hacia una señal, y diez alphas mas aparecieron

Hutch: "ahora sí que se emparejaron las cosas" les dije animadamente

Garth: "es hora de expulsarlos de nuestro territorio" les dije con confianza

Humphrey: asentí, y le disloque ambos hombros a Sam

Sam: oí que mis hombros crujieron, luego sentí una oleada de dolor, que provoco que soltara un grito de dolor

Humphrey: luego lo tire con fuerza contra un árbol, luego dirigí mi atención hacia los demás lobos que me miraban con caras de sorpresa, "estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes saben que lo que hacen Winston y Tony están mal, esta es su última oportunidad, les invito a unirse a mi manada" les dije calmadamente

Varios lobos intercambiaron miradas y solo cinco alphas dieron un paso adelante y se fueron al lado de la manada de Humphrey

Humphrey: les sonreí a los que vinieron de nuestro lado, luego dirigí mi atención a los demás, "ahora váyanse de mi territorio o asuman las consecuencias" les dije seriamente

Ningún lobo respondió, pero todos se pusieron en posición de ataque

Humphrey: "no digan que no se los advertí" les dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque, "ahora Hutch" le ordene

Hutch: asentí y cortamos una liana que teníamos atada, que sostenía un tronco bastante grande, vimos como el tronco fue contra los lobos enemigos, pero por desgracia Humphrey estaba en el camino de este

Humphrey: cuando el tronco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hice un flip sobre el tronco, pasando a unos pocos centímetros de él, cuando aterrice vi como todos los lobos les toco dispersarse para esquivar el tronco, "ataquen" ordene

Hutch: todos asentimos y fuimos contra los lobos enemigos

Humphrey: "formación J-23" les ordene a Catalina, Scoot, y Jhosh

Todos asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones

Humphrey: la formación era bastante básica, nos posicionábamos en línea e íbamos avanzado a medida que elimináramos lobos enemigos

Jhosh: cogí un lobo y lo golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento, luego lo lance contra unos lobos que iban contra Scoot, haciendo que se tropezaran

Scoot: atrape a los lobos que se tropezaron y los clave con fuerza al piso, aplique presión en el cuello cortándoles el aire hasta que se desmayaron

Catalina: vi como tres se me abalanzaron, fácilmente rodé a un lado y golpe varias veces en diferentes puntos haciendo que cayera al suelo sin poder moverse, luego hice lo mismo con los otros dos lobos

Humphrey: sujete la pata de un lobo que me atacaba y se la rompí sin dificultad, luego vi como otros tres corrían hacia mí, fácilmente los esquive, y aproveche para darle a uno de ellos un golpe en el costado rompiéndole tres costillas, luego atrape el golpe de otro lobo con mi pata, sonreí y le rompí la muñeca, luego salte sobre el otro lobos, clavándole las garras en el pecho, luego use una pata trasera para romperle una pierna

Sam: cuando empecé a reaccionar del golpe de Humphrey, mire a mi alrededor y vi que habíamos sido claramente superados, y habían mucho lobos heridos por todos lados, "retirada" ordene

Humphrey: vi con una sonrisa como todos los lobos recogían a los heridos y se iba lo más rápido que podían

Scoot: me acerque a Humphrey y le dije, "veo que aun peleas de forma agresiva"

Humphrey: "cada uno tiene su estilo de pelea" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Jhosh: "sin duda que no has cambiado" le dije mientras me acercaba

Catalina: "si igual que la escuela de alphas elite" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: me reí de esos recuerdos, "si fueron tres meses interesantes"

Jhosh: "dilo por ti, me enviaste a la cueva del sanador casi a diario" le dije

Humphrey: "lo siento, pero me emocionaba demasiado durante las practicas" le dije

Jhosh: todos compartimos una risa

Scoot: "si buenos tiempos" les dije, "por cierto Humphrey sabe que pasara contigo ahora, ya que técnicamente venciste a las manadas del occidental y oriental de Jasper" le pregunte

**¿Qué es lo que pasara con Humphrey?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran Winston y Tony, cuando se enteren que sus lobos fallaron?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	12. la luz

**Una vida en Idaho **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Scoot: "por cierto Humphrey sabe que pasara contigo ahora, ya que técnicamente venciste a las manadas del occidental y oriental de Jasper" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que pasara" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "que puedes tener el rango de Gamma" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "es imposible ya vencí a una manada, pero aun no pasa el año desde que me convertí en Alpha elite" le dije

Scoot: "sé que solo han pasado menos de un mes desde que te convertiste en Alpha elite, pero a pesar del poco tiempo ya ha demostrado ser más hábil que cualquier otro Alpha elite que he visto en mi vida, además hay dos formas de convertiste en Gamma" le explique

Humphrey; "y cuál es la otra forma de convertirme en Gamma" le pregunte

Scoot: "vencer a dos manadas, y luego retar a tres alphas elite y vencerlos" le explique

Humphrey: "significa que para que sea un Gamma, solo tengo que vencerlos a los tres" le pregunte

Scoot: "si así es" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: me quede pensativo, "pero no quiero lastimarlos" le dije

Scoot: "cálmate, solo dije vencer, nada de matar, solo espero que no pelees tan rudo" le dije riéndome ligeramente

Humphrey: "hare mi mejor esfuerzo, pero eso lo haremos otro día, por ahora vamos a saborear la victoria" le dije

Scoot: asentí y le dije, "me parece bien"

Mientras tanto en el centro del territorio de la manada Delta

Kate: "espero que todos estén bien, la lucha ya debió comenzar" le dije a Lilly mientras mirábamos el territorio desde la entrada de su cueva

Lilly: "solo espero que Humphrey llegue a tiempo" le dije preocupada

Kate: "sé que lo hará" le dije con confianza mientras sonreía

Lilly: en ese momento escuchamos un ruido proviniendo del bosque, ambas volteamos a mirar y sonreímos por lo que vimos

Kate: "te dije que llegaría a tiempo" le dije alegremente, luego empecé a bajar por la pendiente, luego corrí a abrazar a Humphrey

Humphrey: vi que Kate se me acerco y ambos compartimos un gran abrazo

Kate: "me preocupaste mucho, pensé que algo te había pasado" le dije mientras nos abrazábamos

Humphrey: "lo siento mucho, tuvimos un problema que nos retrasó" le dije

Kate: lo mire cara a cara y le dije dulcemente, "no importa, me alegro de que hayas llegado a tiempo"

Humphrey: sonreí y me acerque a darle un beso de lleno de amor

Jhosh: cuando nos acercamos vimos a Humphrey se estaba besando con una linda loba vi que Catalina gruño suavemente cuando los vio lo que me hizo reír entre dientes, "ella debe ser tu compañera" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: ambos nos separamos y le dije, "así es, se llama Kate" se las presente, luego me dirigí a Kate y le presente a mis amigos, "ellos son Jhosh, Scoot, y Catalina, mis amigos, son los alphas elite de los que te hable"

Kate: "mucho gusto" les dije amablemente

Scoot: "un placer conocerte" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "hola" le dije alegremente

Catalina: "hola" le dije con indiferencia

Kate: "que le pasa a ella" le susurre a Humphrey

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "recuerda que te dije que tuve un problema con uno de ellos"

Kate: asentí y le pregunte, "fue con ella"

Humphrey: asentí en confirmación

Catalina: "yo diría que fue un problema, solo un descuerdo menor, en el cual Humphrey no quiere admitir que se equivocó" le dije

Humphrey: "yo no me equivoque, tú eres la que no lo ha superado" le dije seriamente

Kate: "cuál fue el problema" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "en serio no quiero hablar de eso" le dije

Catalina: "en serio simplemente vas a fingir como si nunca hubiera pasado" le dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "eventualmente le contare, pero este no es el mejor momento" le dije

Catalina: rodé los ojos y me dirigí a Kate, "quieres saber lo que paso"

Kate: asentí con expectación

Humphrey: "no te atrevas" le dije seriamente

Catalina: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "lo que paso es que ambos somos novios"

Kate: "QUE" dije sorprendida, "porque nunca me dijiste antes de que tenías novia" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "porque no tengo, ambos terminamos antes de que regresaras de la escuela de Alpha" le explique

Kate: me calme un poco al escuchar que habían terminado hace tiempo, pero aún seguía un poco molesta, "y porque nunca me contaste nada de ella" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tenía miedo de tu reacción" le confesé mientras miraba al suelo

Kate: le di una cachetada

Humphrey: "ouch, Kate" le dije mientras me sobaba la mejilla

Kate: "eso es por guardarme secretos" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: mire al suelo con tristeza, "lo siento mucho"

Kate: luego di un abrazo, "y esto es por volver a tiempo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: sonreí, pero cuando le mire vi que aún tenía una expresión seria

Kate: "pero quiero que me cuentes que paso entre ustedes dos" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "en realidad nada, solo salimos porque mis padres antes de morir me dijeron que le diera una oportunidad, pero solo duramos pocos meses" le dije

Kate: "es verdad" les pregunte a sus amigos

Catalina: iba a responder cuando Scoot se me adelanto

Scoot: "totalmente cierto, solo salieron por dos meses y medio, pero nada serio paso entre ellos" le dije

Kate: "entonces porque Catalina actúa tan agresiva hacia mi" les pregunte

Humphrey: "porque no lo ha superado, la razón por la que terminamos es porque sabía no funcionaria, y porque estaba enamorado de ti" le explique

Kate: mire a Catalina

Catalina: suspire y le dije, "es cierto, la razón por la que terminamos fue porque me dijo que amaba a otra persona, pero nunca me dijo quién era"

Kate: asentí, "tenemos que hablar en privado" le dije a Humphrey mientras empezaba a caminar a nuestra cueva

Humphrey: asentí y le empecé a seguir

Jhosh: mientras veíamos como se alejaban, les dije, "jamás creí ver a Humphrey al merced de alguien"

Scoot: "lo sé, también estoy sorprendido" le dije, luego me dirigí a Catalina y le dije, "no crees que lo que hiciste fue muy cruel, estas poniendo la relación de Humphrey en peligro, y se ve que el la ama mucho, además ustedes ya terminaron hace un tiempo, no crees que es hora de superarlo"

Catalina: suspire y le dije, "supongo que si debería superarlo, además ya está esperando cachorros, pero es difícil, ha sido uno de los mejores lobos que he conocido"

Jhosh: "pero aún hay muchos lobos en el mundo estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas en encontrar a tu verdadero amor" le dije

Catalina: sonreí y le dije, "gracias Jhosh"

Jhosh: "en cualquier momento" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto cerca de ellos

Lilly: "estoy tan feliz de que estés bien" le dije mentiras lo abrazaba

Garth: "te hice una promesa" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "sabía que la cumplirías" le dije cariñosamente

Garth: ambos compartimos un beso de lleno de amor y sentimiento

Lilly: "estás listo para la sorpresa de la que te hable" le pregunte juguetonamente

Garth: sonreí y le dije, "por supuesto"

Lilly; sonreí y le dije sensualmente, "la tendrás esta noche"

Garth: asentí y le dije, "esperare con ansias"

Hutch: estaba caminando en busca de Niky, cuando de repente alguien me abordó, cuando vi quien era sonreí

Niky: "me alegra mucho que estés bien" le dije mientras le lamia la cara

Hutch: "me alegra mucho verte" le dije sonriendo, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Niky: sonreí, me acerque a él y ambos compartimos un beso

Hutch: cuando rompimos el beso le pregunte, "que quieres hacer"

Niky: "no lo sé, simplemente estoy feliz de estar contigo

Hutch: sonreí y le dije, "siento lo mismo"

Flor: estaba caminando por el lugar buscando a alguien, cuando lo encontré sonreí y me acerque a él, y le di un abrazo

Candu: sonreí cuando Flor me abrazo, y le devolví el abrazo, "me alegra verte" le dije cariñosamente

Flor: "también me alegra verte" le dije cariñosamente, cuando rompimos el abrazo, nos quedando mirando directamente, "sabes aún me debes esa cita" le dije juguetonamente

Candu: me reí entre dientes y le dije cariñosamente, "pues creo que es hora que cumpla con eso"

Flor: "que tienes en mente" le pregunte curiosa

Candu: "es algo muy especial, te lo aseguro" le dije dulcemente

Flor: "de eso estoy segura" le dije mientras sonreía

Varias horas después en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Kate: estuve toda la tarde hablando con Humphrey, le exigí que me contara que haba pasado entre él y Catalina, "eso es todo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo juro con el corazón" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: sonreí y me acerque a él, "en ese caso no tenemos nada porque pelear" le dije cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso

Humphrey: con mucho gusto acepte el beso, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente, "te amo con todo mi corazón, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que no estés molesta conmigo

Kate: "también te amo, y lamento si exagere un poco, pero es que no quiero que te alejes de mi" le dije cariñosamente, mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: "te juro que jamás te dejare sola, siempre estaré para ti y para los cachorros" le dije con dulzura y sinceridad

Kate: una lágrima de felicidad escurrió por mi mejilla, le sonreí y lo abrace, "te amo mucho" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, nos quedamos abrazándonos, disfrutando del momento, de repente note que ya estaba anocheciendo, y esta noche era el aullido a la luna, "amor" le dije suavemente, mientras me apartaba un poco para que pudiéramos ver directamente

Kate: "que pasa cariño" le pregunte con una cálida sonrisa

Humphrey: "me preguntaba si me harías el honor de venir conmigo al aullido a la luna" le pregunte cariñosamente

Kate: "me encantaría" le dije alegremente, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: sonreí y le devolví el gesto

Mientras tanto no muy lejos dos lobos estaban hablando

Jhosh: "qué opinas que debería hacer, amigo" le pregunte a Scoot después de contarle un pequeño problema que tenia

Scoot: estaba sorprendido por lo que me acabo de contar, pero le dije, "si es lo que sientes, creo que deberías arriesgarte, y no debería importante lo que diga tu familia

Jhosh: "estas seguro" le pregunte

Scoot: "seguro, si te hace feliz y es lo que en verdad sientes deberías hacerlo, sabes que yo te apoyare, y sé que Humphrey también te apoyaría" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "seguramente será el que más le alegre" le dije en tono de broma

Scoot: me reí entre dientes le dije y le dije, "es cierto"

Jhosh: cuando nos calmamos le dije, "gracias por tu consejo, lo haré"

Scoot: "me alegro mucho, sé que te ira muy bien" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, luego me fui

Mientras tanto en las manadas occidental y oriental

Winston: estaba con Tony esperando a los alphas cerca de la frontera donde estaban las vías del tren, "no deben tardar mucho" le dije con confianza

Tony: estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos por lo que solo asentí

Winston: note que Tony ha estado bastante distante todo el día, por lo que decidí preguntarle, "está todo bien amigo"

Tony: "no es nada solo un pensamiento" le dije mientras volvía a la realidad

Winston: me encogí de hombros, de repente escuchamos un ruido, que indicaba que el tren se acercaba, "ya volvieron" dije sonriendo

Tony: solté un pequeño suspiro, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, una parte de mí esperaba ver de nuevo a mi hijo, pero la otra esperaba que los alphas hayan fallado

Winston: cuando paso el tren vi como nuestros lobos se bajaban, pero me moleste al ver que eran menos de los que enviamos y que muchos de ellos estaban heridos, "que paso" le pregunte molesto a Sam

Sam: estaba siendo llevado por dos alphas, cuando escuche a Winston, "lo siento señor, fallamos" le dije mientras miraba al suelo

Winston: "cómo diablos, cincuenta alphas, no pudieron contra ocho alphas y Alpha elite" les muy molesto

Sam: "ese era el problema, no eran ocho alphas eran doce alphas y cuatro alphas elite" le explique

Tony: "cuatro alphas elite" le dije sorprendido

Sam: "así es, no podíamos contra ellos, además parecieran como si hubieran entrenado juntos, debido a que pelearon en perfecta coordinación" les explique

Winston: "maldición, no contaba con eso" me dije a mi mismo, "cuáles son las cifras" le pregunte

Sam: "hay un total de quince alphas heridos de gravedad y los demás con heridas menores" le dije

Tony: "cuantos de mis lobos" le pregunte

Sam: "ninguno señor" le dije

Tony: asentí "que es lo que te paso" le pregunte al ver que aún estaba siendo sostenido por dos alphas

Sam: "Humphrey me disloco los hombros" le dije

Winston: "llévenlo junto con los demás heridos a donde Sally" les ordene

Los alphas asintieron y llevaron a Sam a la cueva de Sally

Winston: "maldición, porque parece que siempre está un paso delante de nosotros" dije con frustración

Tony: mire el cielo y vi que estaba anocheciendo, "me voy a mi cueva, tengo mucho en que pensar y tengo que descansar un poco" le dije a Winston

Winston: asentí y le dije, "hablamos mañana"

Tony: asentir y me fui a mi cueva, después de una caminata de diez minutos por fin había llegado a mi cueva, cuando entre note lo solo que estaba, suspire y me pregunte, "en que me equivoque"

"en no apoyar a tu hijo" dijo una voz desde atrás de el

Tony: mire atrás y no podía creer lo que veía, "Thasha, eres tú" le pregunte con algunas lágrimas en mi ojos

Thasha: "si soy yo cariño" le dije con dulzura

Tony: "c-como, moriste hace años" le dije con incredulidad

Thasha: "es cierto, pero mi espíritu jamás se alejó de ustedes siempre los he estado cuidando" le explique con dulzura

Tony: "y porque hasta ahora te apareces" le pregunte confuso

Thasha: "amor mío, es porque ahora estas perdido y vine a mostrarte el camino" le explique

Tony: la mire con confusión

Thasha: "si sigues con este camino solo perderás al único ser que quieres más que yo" le dije con una mirada de preocupación

Tony: "Garth" susurre mientras miraba al suelo

Thasha: "así es, nuestro hijo" le dije suavemente

Tony: "pero permitirle casarse con un omega" le dije en tono normal

Thasha: "los he visto, en verdad se aman, y esa chica lo hace en verdad feliz, y eso es lo que en verdad importa" le dije dulcemente mientras sonreía

Tony: sonreí y le dije, "tienes razón, gracias por ayudarme a ver la luz"

Thasha: "sabes que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no lo parezca siempre estaré aquí" le dije mientras ponía mi pata en su pecho donde está su corazón

Tony: sentí una cálida sensación en mi pecho, de repente vi como ella se ilumino y luego desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar, pero la cálida sensación de mi pecho aún estaba, "te amo" susurre, mientras una lágrima escurría por mi mejilla

**¿Qué hará ahora Tony?, ¿Qué planeara Winston?, ¿Qué es lo que hará Jhosh?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece a historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Troygroomes que me dio la idea del espíritu de la compañera de Tony **

**Por cierto ya me vi Alpha and omega 3, me pareció bástate buena, la animación es mejor que en la segunda, y la historia me pareció buena, realmente vale la pena verla **


	13. una visita inesperada

**Una vida en Idaho**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Garth: estaba esperando a Lilly, en la base de la roca del aullido a la luna del territorio, mientras esperaba vi que Humphrey se me acerco, "hola coyote" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "creo que se te olvida quien es la cabeza Alpha y que soy un Alpha elite" le dije en tono de broma mientras me acercaba

Garth: "es cierto tendré que acostumbrarme" le dije riéndome entre dientes, cuando me calme le pregunte, "por cierto donde esta Kate"

Humphrey: "arreglándose para el aullido, y que hay de Lilly" le dije

Garth: "igual" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto lamento como actué en nuestro primer encuentro, tenía miedo que hicieras algo que pusieras en peligro mi deber" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "también lo siento, tengo que admitir que estaba celoso, pero te juzgue mal"

Garth: "podemos dejar eso en el pasado, e iniciar de nuevo" le pregunte

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "me encantaría", en ese momento escuche algo acercándose, cundo mire, vi que eran Kate y Lilly, "parece que nuestras citas llegaron" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "eso parece" le dije mientras veía embobado a Lilly, se veía muy hermosa

Humphrey: trate de no babear al ver lo hermosa que estaba Kate, "vaya" fue todo lo que pude decir

Garth: "estoy de acuerdo vaya" le dije

Humphrey: "espero que estés viendo a Lilly" le dije e tono serio

Garth: "por supuesto, espero que tu estés viendo a Kate" le dije con el mismo tono

Humphrey: "claro ella es mi compañera" le dije

Garth: "solo me aseguraba" le dije

Kate: caminamos hasta que estuvimos enfrente de Humphrey y Garth, "que tal me veo" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "te ves realmente hermosa, me dejaste sin aliento" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: sonríe y le lami la mejilla, "también te vez muy guapo"

Humphrey: sonreí y le pregunte, "vamos"

Kate: "vamos" le dije alegremente, y ambos empezamos a caminar a la cima de la montaña

Garth: "te vez increíble" le dije asombrado a Lilly

Lilly: me sonroje un poco y le dije, "gracias, tu también te vez muy apuesto"

Garth: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "vamos" le pregunte

Garth: "vamos" le dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto en u lugar no muy lejano

Catalina: suspire con tristeza mientras veía a Humphrey subiendo la montaña con Kate, "no entiendo que le ve a ella" me dije a mi mismo, en ese momento escuche a alguien acercándose, "que pasa Jhosh" le pregunte sin dejar de ver a la montaña

Jhosh: "se me olvidaba de tus excelentes sentidos" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Catalina: "sabes que solo era la segunda mejor" le dije con un suspiro

Jhosh: "no digas eso, solo te supero Humphrey, y por muy poco, eres sorprendente, eres mejor que Scoot y yo" le dije

Catalina: sonreí y le dije, "gracias"

Jhosh: le sonreí, pero luego note que volvió a bajar el ánimo, "que te pasa" le pregunte con preocupación

Catalina: "me molesta ver a Humphrey aullando con otra loba" le explique

Jhosh: mire la montaña y vi a Humphrey aullando con Kate, "sabes que el siempre la amo" le dije

Catalina: "pero que tiene ella que yo no" le pregunte

Jhosh: "en lo personal no sé, en mi opinión tu eres más hermosa que ella" le dije

Catalina: "en serio lo crees" le pregunte sonriendo

Jhosh: me sonroje al darme cuenta que lo dije en voz alta, por lo que solo asentí

Catalina: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "eres muy dulce"

Jhosh: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, luego ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, después de algunos minutos decidí romper el silencio, "sabes algo, siempre estuve celoso de Humphrey" le dije

Catalina: "de sus habilidades" le dije

Jhosh: negué con la cabeza, "de eso no, solo me motivaba a dar lo mejor" le dije

Catalina: "entonces de que" le pregunte curioso

Jhosh: "del amor que tú le das" le admití

Catalina: estaba sorprendida de lo que me dijo, "estás diciendo lo creo que dices" le pregunte

Jhosh: "te amo, siempre lo he hecho" le admití

Catalina: estaba sorprendida, no sabía que decirle, no puedo negar siempre había tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia él, pero nunca pensé de el de esa forma, sobre todo por el problema que tienes nuestras familias, "no puedo negar que también he tenido sentimientos hacia ti, pero sabes que nuestras familias jamás lo permitirían" le dije suavemente

Jhosh: "no me importa si mi familia me odia por esto, pero te digo con sinceridad, te amo, al menos dame la oportunidad" le dije

Catalina: sonreí cálidamente, y le dije cariñosamente, "está bien, te daré la oportunidad"

Jhosh: sonreí cuando lo dijo, "en ese caso te gustaría ir al aullido a la luna conmigo" le pregunte esperanzado

Catalina: "claro porque no" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: una gran sonrisa creció en mi cara y ambos empezamos a caminar a la montaña del aullido a la luna

Mientras tanto en una cornisa a lo alto de la montaña una pareja estaba aullando felizmente a la luna

Garth: "tienes un maravilloso aullido" le dije cariñosamente a Lilly

Lilly: "y el tuyo ha mejorado increíblemente" le dije dulcemente

Garth: "pero eso es gracias a ti" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba con ella

Lilly: sonreí y nos quedamos acariciándonos mientras veíamos la luna, "me alegra mucho poder estar contigo" le dije cariñosamente

Garth: "a mi también me alegra mucho, la última vez que he sido así de feliz fue de cachorro, antes de que mi mamá muriera" le dije

Lilly: sonreí ambos compartimos un beso

Garth: después de romper el beso nos quedamos viendo el paisaje, "supongo que es un buen momento para preguntarle" me pensé, "Lilly" le dije

Lilly: "que pasa" le pregunte tiernamente

Garth: "sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, me preguntaba si quieres casarte conmigo" le pregunte amorosamente

Lilly: una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro, "si, si y mil veces sí, me cazare contigo" grite emocionada y alegre

Garth: sonreí y le di un apasionado beso

Lilly: cuando rompimos el beso le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Garth: "también te amo, gracias por hacerme el Alpha más feliz de Idaho" le dije amorosamente

Lilly: "no, gracias a ti por hacerme la omega más feliz de Idaho" le dije cariñosamente

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la montaña

Jhosh: camine con Catalina hasta que encontramos un lugar libre, "creo que es un buen lugar" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "es cierto" le dije sonriendo

Jhosh: estaba un poco nervioso, porque no sabía si le gustaría mi aullido

Catalina: "estás listo" le pregunte

Jhosh: "por supuesto" le dije un poco ansioso

Catalina: asentí y empecé a aullar

Jhosh: por un momento escuche su melodioso y hermoso aullido hasta que decidí unirme

Catalina: cuando escuche el aullido de Jhosh, sonreí era algo que nunca había escuchado antes, es profundo y fuerte, pero lo que más me alegro fue que nuestros aullidos armonizaban perfectamente, más de lo que lo hacía con Humphrey, "es una buena señal" pensé alegre

Jhosh: aullamos por varios minutos hasta que paramos para recuperar el aliento, "tienes un hermoso aullido" le dije cariñosamente

Catalina: "y tú tienes un increíble aullido, es algo que nunca había oído antes" le dije alegremente

Jhosh: sonreí y me acaricie con su costado

Catalina: sonreí y me acaricie con el

Mientras tanto en lo alto de la montaña

Humphrey: Kate y yo estábamos descansando de nuestro aullido, "no sé cómo, pero cada vez que aúllas suenas más hermosa" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "es porque aulló con mi único y verdadero amor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "no sabes cuánto te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "yo te amo aún más" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "no yo te amo más" le dije juguetonamente

Kate: "te amo de aquí a la luna" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: sonreí y le di un beso lleno de amor pasión

Kate: con gusto le recibí el beso, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos admirando la vista mientras veíamos el paisaje

Mientras tanto con Garth y Lilly

Garth: nos quedamos admirando la luna, un par de horas más, hasta que sentí que Lilly se estaba quedando dormida en mi hombro, "vamos a nuestra cueva, para tener un merecido descanso" le dije suavemente

Lilly: "está bien" le dije medio dormida

Garth: ambos caminamos hasta que llegamos a nuestra cueva, luego ambos nos recostamos, "que descanses mi ángel" le dije amorosamente

Lilly: "que duermas bien mi amor" le dije amorosamente mientras le lamia la mejilla

Garth: le devolví al afecto y luego ambos caímos profundamente dormidos

Mientras tanto con Catalina y Jhosh

Catalina: "cuando vi que la luna estaba sobre nosotros le dije cariñosamente, "creo que es hora de que volvamos a nuestras cuevas" le dije a Jhosh

Jhosh: suspire con decepción, pero le pregunte, "mañana quieres tener otra cita conmigo"

Catalina: "me encantaría" le dije cariñosamente, "nos vemos mañana" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego me fui a mi cueva

Jhosh: sonreí, "fue una gran noche" me dije a mi mismo, luego me fui a mi cueva para descansar

Mientras tanto en la cima de la montaña del aullido a la luna

Humphrey: estaba disfrutando e la vista, cuando mire a mi lado, vi que Kate se había quedado dormida, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, sonreí y con cuidado la levante y la puse sobre mi lomo, note que Kate acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello, sonreí y empecé a caminar a nuestra cueva, cuando llegue a la cueva, con cuidado la acomode donde dormimos, luego me acomode a su alrededor, "que duermas bien, te amo" le dije amorosamente, le lami la mejilla, y vi que sonrió, luego me uní a ella en un merecido descanso, pero me desperté cuando una extraña luz golpeo mis ojos, cuando los abrí note que era aún tarde en la noche, pero podía ver una especie de luz blanca, que provenía de afuera de la cueva, me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Kate y camine hasta la entrada, pero cuando llegue note que la luz había desaparecido, "que raro" me dije a mi mismo, mientras caminaba hasta la cornisa enfrente de la cueva y me quede admirando el paisaje

"veo que aun te gusta admirar la vista de la noche" dijo una voz femenina detrás de el

Humphrey: "esa voz, no es posible" me dije a mi mismo mientras me daba a vuelta, cuando mire a los dos lobos que estaban allí no lo podía creer, "como es posible" pregunte sin poder creerlo

"acaso ya no saludas, pensé que te había criado mejor" dijo el macho en tono de broma

Humphrey: "en serio, son ustedes" les pregunte

"así es, hijo" dijo la hembra cariñosamente

"papá, mamá" les dije con alegría, mientras los abrazaba, "pensé que jamás los volvería a ver" les dije con algunas lágrimas escurriéndome de mis mejilla

Luna: "jamás, nos apartamos de tu lado" le cariñosamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Blaze: "siempre estuvimos cuidándote desde arriba" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "no saben cuánto los extrañe" les dije

Luna: "también te extrañamos mucho" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "cómo es posible" les pregunte aun sin poderlo creer totalmente

Luna: "teníamos algo importante que decirte" le explique

Humphrey: "que es" le pregunte curioso

Blaze: "que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, siempre lo hemos estado" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en mi cara

Luna: "en serio, siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti, solo prométenos algo" le pedí

Humphrey: "lo que sea" les dije

Luna: nos acercamos a la entrada de la cueva donde podíamos ver a Kate, "solo prométenos que vas a vivir una muy feliz junto a ella" le pedí

Blaze: "recuerda pon primero a la familia y a los seres que amas" le añadí

Humphrey: "lo prometo" le dije asintiendo

Luna: ambos sonreímos y le dije con dulzura mientras miraba a Kate, "sabemos que vas a tener una buena vida, los hemos visto el amor que comparten es sincero, y es todo lo que necesitan para ser felices"

Humphrey: asentí "gracias mamá"

Blaze: "una última cosa antes de irnos, es mejor que te prepares un antiguo enemigo está acechando" le advertí

Humphrey: "quien" le pregunte

Blaze: "no sabemos su nombre, lo que sabemos es que es el responsable de que los alphas elite y sus secretos estén desapareciendo" le explique

Humphrey: "estaré preparado para él, no dejare que ponga en peligro a mi manada" le dije con firmeza

Luna: "solo ten cuidado" le dije

Humphrey: "lo tendré" les dije

Blaze: "bueno ya es ahora de irnos" le dije mientras miraba el cielo

Humphrey: "por favor no me dejen de nuevo" les pedí

Luna: "nuestro pequeño Humphrey, jamás te dejaremos, siempre estaremos a tu lado" le dije dulcemente, "te amamos y nunca lo olvides" le dije cariñosamente mientras lo abrazábamos

Humphrey: los abrace, "también los amo" les dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, de repente sentí que desaparición, cuando mire a mi alrededor note que no había rastro de ellos, pero aun los sentía cerca de mí

Kate: me desperté sintiendo un poco de frio, cuando mire note que Humphrey no estaba en la cueva, cuando mire afuera, lo vi sentado mirando el paisaje, silenciosamente me levante y camine hasta el, "estas bien cariño" le pregunte

Humphrey: me seque las lágrimas que me quedaron y voltee a verla, "solo pensaba en mis padres" le dije

Kate: "seguramente nos están mirando con orgullo desde allá arriba" le dije cariñosamente mientras miraba al cielo

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije sonriendo, mientras miraba al cielo

Kate: "vamos a descansar, aun es bastante tarde" le dije con un pequeño bostezo

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije cariñosamente, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: ambos nos volvimos a acostar, le lami la mejilla con cariño, y luego ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

**¿Cuál será ese enemigo que esta acechando?, ¿podrá la manada Delta hacerle frente?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


End file.
